You Just Might Get It
by ARega1s
Summary: How in the world could Danny and Paulina possibly become a couple? And what do Sam and Desiree have to do with this? A continuation of my one-shot and an alternate version of the Memory Blank episode. Rated M for language and sex.
1. Beginning With the Ending

**You Just Might Get It**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning with the Ending**

 **Well guys, after a lot of thought, I decided to give the Paulina/Danny pairing a try. Just as clarification, this story will be a sort of continuation of my one-shot and will be an alternate version of Memory Blank. When I say an alternate version, I mean that it will remain mostly the same except for one major detail. Sam will not wish to have never been Danny's friend. Hopefully you the readers will still enjoy this story regardless. That being said, I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel or the cover image. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****2 Weeks After the Meteor Shower, Amity Park*****

Amity Park. One of a select few towns that seemed ordinary on the outside but where actually extraordinary once you lived there. Dimmsdale had frequent abnormalities in magic. Retroville was a place where science experiments frequently went haywire. As for Amity Park, the abnormality it had was ghosts.

Now one thing you can expect from an abnormal town like Amity is that trouble is frequent, almost everyday. So when there is a two week slump in the strange happenings, that in and of itself is strange. Oddly enough, all the ghostly occurrences seemed to stop the day of the meteor shower.

But alas, I seem to be getting ahead of myself. Let us stick to the here and now. More specifically, let us check in at the place where most of the oddities in Amity seem to originate, Fenton Works. The building constructed of red brick with some metal additions to the roof. Walking through the front door we see a comfortable living room and kitchen area. One staircase descends to the basement where the Fenton patriarch and matriarch conduct their ecto experiments, including the Ghost Portal. Currently, though, the lab is quiet and the lights are out. Most of the family is in the living room. Jack Fenton, a slightly heavy weight, absent-minded, yet loving father, is currently flipping through the channels. His stomach gives off a tremendous growl, letting his wife and daughter in the kitchen know he is hungry.

"Maddie! When will dinner be ready?" Jack moaned.

"In a half and hour, dear." Maddie Fenton replied.

Maddie Fenton seemed to be the polar opposite of her husband. She had a slim, athletic figure and was extremely intelligent. Still, she was a caring mother of two. Currently, she was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Checking sauce pans on the stove top, chopping up various ingredients, and making sure the main course didn't burn in the oven.

"But Maddie! Dinner doesn't usually take this long to make. Why are you going all out tonight." He persisted.

"We have a guest, Jack. More specifically, your son's new girlfriend." Maddie answered.

Jack sighed but couldn't help the grin crossing his face.

"Well, I guess I can wait a little longer. Can we still have fudge for desert?"

Maddie chuckled before nodding her head.

"Speaking of which," Jazz, the older of the Fenton siblings, spoke up, "Where are they? They both came home twenty minutes ago."

At this, a sly grin crossed the Fenton matriarch's face.

"I believe they went to his room for some..."

"Oh God! Yes! Keep going, Danny!" A muffled female voice exclaimed through the ceiling.

"Studying." Maddie finished, using finger air quotes.

Jack and Jazz were fairly surprised to be hearing the sounds of love making coming from the room above. After a moment of silence, except for the repeated moans from both Danny and his girlfriend, Jack broke the silence.

"Back when I was in school we actually did homework before we started making out and having sex." Surprise clear in his voice and on his face. Then a look of pride crossed his face.

"That's my boy! Using the Fenton charm!"

Jazz gave her father a look of shock and astonishment at her farther's quick acceptance of his sexually active son.

"How long have you known about this?" She asked, turning back to her mother.

Maddie giggled before replying. "I came home two days ago to drop off some groceries and happened to find them going at it like rabbits on the couch."

Jack suddenly jumped off the couch, desperately searching for any telltale signs of recent sexual activity on it.

"Don't worry dear. I made sure to clean the entire couch." Maddie chuckled.

"You mean to tell me there were MULTIPLE stains on the couch? As in more than one?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Every cushion, both the arm rests and one or two spots on the back rest." His wife said nonchalantly.

A single tear formed in the corner of Jack's eye. "The Fenton charm worked too well. You were so comfortable and clean when we first bought you. Now I can never look at you in the same way ever again." He said to the couch.

"Don't worry, dear. They didn't fool around on your recliner."

"Thank God for that." Jack sighed in relief as he hopped into his comfy chair.

"So even after you found out they were having sex you are letting them continue?" Jazz asked.

"Outside of how passionate they were when I found them, they do seem to love and care for each other. Besides, do you really want me to go upstairs and tell two horny teenagers to stop having sex?"

Jazz opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it. Her mother did have a point.

"Are they at least using protection?" Jazz sighed.

"She said she was on the pill." Maddie said, returning to her food preparation.

Satisfied with her mother's answer, the family downstairs remained quiet for a few minutes. Unfortunately, the two lovers upstairs could still be clearly heard. Thinking it best to somewhat mask the sound, Jazz walked over to the living room stereo and turned it on. Cranking up the volume to drown out the love cries, Jazz walked back to the kitchen table and returned to her school work as the voice of Billie Joel started to sing.

 _Uptown girl_

 _She's been living in her uptown world_

 _I bet she never had a backstreet guy_

 _I bet her mama never told her why_

Now let us go upstairs and check on the two love birds. As we enter the room of Danny Fenton, we see various articles of clothing strewn about it. A shirt was lying on the floor here. A pair of pants were on the desk there. A lacy red bra had even hooked itself to the slowly rotating ceiling fan. Two backpacks sat near the edge of the bed, untouched since the moment the two teens entered the room. The bed in question is in a state of disarray. The sheets were hanging precariously off the bed. The blue fitted sheet covering the mattress was peppered with several, damp spots. Pools of ejaculate were soaking into the bed. Finally, we direct ourselves to the two that are currently making use of the bed.

First would be the young man laying down on the bed. He is completely naked, drenched in sweat and some residual cum that he had either accidentally rolled in or had oozed out of his lover's pussy. Although his hair retained its usual messy and spiky state, a few stray black strands were plastered to his forehead. His left hand was resting on the hip of his girlfriend while his right was fondling her right breast, his fingers massaging the soft flesh while his thumb played with her areola. His face was one of complete ecstasy and pleasure, grinning ear to ear while he panted and moaned.

 _I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_

 _She's been living in her white bread world_

 _As long as anyone with hot blood can_

 _And now she's looking for a downtown man_

 _That's what I am_

"Yes, Paulina! Keep going!" He panted.

"Si, mi amor!" The Latina girl replied as the increased her tempo.

Moving our attention to the young woman riding Danny like a stallion, we find ourselves looking at Paulina Sanchez, second generation Cuban-American, Most Popular Girl of Casper High, and Secret Girlfriend of Danny Fenton. Like her lover, she to was naked and drenched in sweat. A slight bulge was protruding from her belly, not from excess eating or pregnancy, but from the amount of seed Danny had sown in her womb. Up and down, up and down her tits bounced as she made love to Danny. Her long, flowing, raven black hair cascaded down her back, sticking to the sweat covered skin. Currently, her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip, enjoying the pleasure she was both receiving and giving. This surpassed all her fantasies and previous flings. Before, it was just sex with Dash. No emotion at all. Simply carnal lust. With Danny, she felt so loved. He had given her the precious gift of his virginity. He always did his best to pleasure her as much as she was doing to him. This was making love. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the look of joy and pleasure on his face. With her right hand, she caressed his cheek.

"Paulina!" He said. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Let it all out, Danny!" She encouraged, redoubling her efforts.

 _And when she knows what_

 _She wants from her time_

 _And when she wakes up_

 _And makes up her mind_

 _She'll see I'm not so tough_

 _Just because_

 _I'm in love with an uptown girl_

Soon enough, Paulina reached her climax, her inner walls clamping down on Danny's penis and pushing him over the edge.

One, two, three large jets of cum shot into Paulina's already brimming womb. Ejaculate began to trickle out of her sex and into the black curls of Danny's pubic hair. Releasing a sigh of pleasure, the Latina beauty slowly lowered herself onto Danny's chest, recovering from her most recent release.

"What was our original excuse to your parents for going to your room?" She asked once she managed to catch her breath.

"Studying." Danny chuckled as he played with her hair.

 _Uptown girl_

 _You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

 _But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

 _She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

 _And then I'll win_

"When did the music start?" Danny asked.

This time it was Paulina's turn to giggle.

"I think your family may have heard how we 'study'." She said before going into full on laughter.

Danny couldn't help but be embarrassed at the thought of his entire family know of his sexual activity. It was bad enough that his mother had caught them once already. Now he had to deal with a lecture from Jazz. Hopefully his father would be slightly more lenient, as long as he didn't find out about the couch.

Seeing the concern on her boyfriend's face, she kissed him lightly on the lips before looking him in the eyes.

"Don't worry too much. You know no matter what they say, I will always be here with you."

"I know." he replied. "But I can't help but worry."

"Will this calm your fears?" She asked before connecting her lips with his. Her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth which he gladly admitted. As the kiss became more passionate, Danny's dick began to harden again. Once it was fully erect inside Paulina's pussy, she separated from the kiss before giving him a seductive smile.

"Ready to begin again so soon?"

Without saying a word, Danny wrapped his arms around her, before slowly sitting up then standing up out of the bed. Paulina wrapped her legs tightly around him.

"So daring." she purred. "I'm usually the one to take the lead."

"I guess you're beginning to rub off on me." he replied in a husky tone of voice.

Slowly, he began to thrust inside her, eliciting a gasp that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure.

"Yes. Yes!" she cooed in his ear.

Danny let his back rest against the wall for support as they continued. Paulina started to match Danny's thrusts, doubling the pleasure they were receiving.

 _And when she's walking_

 _She's looking so fine_

 _And when she's talking_

 _She'll say that she's mine_

 _She'll say I'm not so tough_

 _Just because_

 _I'm in love_

 _With an uptown girl_

As upsetting as it may be to leave our lovers as they begin to make love again, I'm afraid we must draw our attention to two more people. These two individuals happen to be on their way to Fenton Works at this moment.

They are two teenagers. One is the tech savvy yet occasionally self-absorbed Tucker Foley. He is black, wearing a yellow turtle neck, olive drab cargo pants, and sporting a red cap. He is currently absorbed in his PDA but knows well enough to look up every once in a while to make sure he was sticking close to his other friend. This friend happens to be Samantha Manson, goth of the school and all around rebel against anything that doesn't coincide with her views. She was determined to find Danny and confront him about his strange attitude. As a matter of fact, several strange things had occurred that day in school. Primarily that Paulina Sanchez, the Queen B of Casper high had dissolved the hierarchy of the A-Listers. She claimed that it was pointless to hold such people in high status and regard because of their wealth and athleticism. Instead, the student body should look up to those who had earned their respect through merit or personal deeds. Initially, this announcement had been met with complete silence. Then, much to Sam's astonishment and annoyance, Danny stood up and began clapping for her. Several of the other outcasts joined in until the entire student body applauded the Latina for her speech. Then, Danny had the audacity to walk up to her and embrace her. To this, there were several cheers and wolf whistles.

Sam was furious at this! How could the drama queen and slut to the football team take away her chance at reforming the school? She had been fighting for this since she first entered high school yet nobody paid any attention to her. Now Paulina says exactly what she had been saying and everyone applauds her for this amazing concept and gladly accepts it (For the most part. Some of the Football team seemed a little reluctant).

Next was the fact that Danny had been acting friendly towards Paulina for quite some time. It all seemed to start when the Latina bitch started to act civil towards Danny days before the meteor shower. As each day progressed, they seemed to hang out more and more while simultaneously spending less and less time with herself and Tucker. Couldn't Danny see she was just using him for her own personal gain and would dump him in a heartbeat?

Finally and most frustrating of all was the fact that none of the wishes she had made from Desiree seemed to have come to fruition. In fact, the only one that did seem to work was her wish that Desiree couldn't grant any wishes until the day after the meteor shower. Why hadn't the stupid genie followed through with her wishes? She had been fairly clear with her demands and she could not see any way in which they could come back and bite her in the ass. Well, next time the wish maker came to Amity, Sam would have quite a few words for her.

"Sam, why exactly are we going to Danny's house again?" Tucker asked, breaking the goth from her train of thought.

"Because, Tuck," Sam sighed with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "we need to find out what had gotten into Danny these last few days. He has been avoiding us more frequently and seems to have an unhealthy attachment to the school slut."

"Ok. One, Danny is allowed to do other things without telling us. We aren't his parents. Two, don't you think that is a little harsh to call Paulina a slut?" Tucker replied.

"To your first response, Danny should at least tell us what he is up to when he goes places without us. That is just being a caring friend. To your second, no. I don't feel like I'm being harsh. If you would have heard the stories she and Star have told, you would understand."

"Oh really." Her black friend said, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Pray tell what these stories are."

The answer he received was a hard slap across his face.

"Get your head out of the gutter!"

Tuck, ever the perverted, replied "Those must be some spicy stories. What else do you girls do in the locker room?"

Sam let out a frustrated growl, deciding to ignore him rather than answer him.

"Back to what I was saying, we need to find out why Danny is hanging out with her and stop him."

"Why?" Tucker asked. "Is it because you think she would really hurt Danny or is it because you are jealous because Danny might like her as a girlfriend rather than you?"

"Obviously the first one!" Sam yelled, a little too defensively in Tucker's opinion. "Besides, I would make a much better girlfriend than that whore."

Now it was Tucker's turn to sigh. "Then why haven't you already told him? You've had plenty of opportunities."

As they walked up the stair to the front door of the Fenton residence, Sam shot a glare at her friend before knocking on the door.

"They weren't the right time. Besides, Danny can be a bit thick when it comes to noticing girl's affection."

"He wasn't so thick when Paulina..." Tucker began to mumble when the front door was opened by the eldest Fenton sibling, Jazz. The two could faintly hear the voice of Billy Joel emanating from the house.

"Hey guys. Can I help you?" Jazz asked.

"Hi Jazz. Could we come in and see Danny?" Sam asked as politely as she could. She was slightly annoyed that Danny hadn't come to the door and at the choice of music the Fenton's enjoyed. Billy Joel was too old and upbeat for her. She preferred the dark and foreboding music of Marilyn Manson. But that was neither here nor their. First she would talk to Danny. Then she would try and persuade him to change his taste in music.

When Jazz heard Sam's query, a slight frown and nervous expression crossed her face.

"May I be so polite as to ask why you need to see my brother? Right now he is upstairs _studying_."

The emphasis Jazz put on studying was not lost on Sam. Was there something up with Danny? If not studying, what else could he possibly be doing that he would not bother to come and answer the front door or at least be in the living room?

"Okay..." Sam said, growing more and more suspicious. "Well, Tucker and I wanted to talk to Danny since we were unable to meet up with him after school and he seemed to have left in a hurry. We promise we won't stay too long."

Jazz was about to make an excuse when Maddie called from the kitchen. "Who is at the door, sweetie?"

"Sam and Tucker, mom. They wanted to talk with Danny." Jazz replied over her shoulder.

"Oh. Well they can come in if they want but Danny is a little _busy_."

As Jazz moved aside, she contemplated on why Mrs. Fenton emphasized what Danny was doing. What exactly was her friend busy studying? Once the two friends entered the living room, the sound of Billy Joel became louder, spreading through the entire house. Not to a point where it became physically painful to listen to (although in Sam's case it might as well have been from the scowl she wore and how she was biting back her criticism) but loud enough to be heard through the entire house.

"Hello, kids." Mrs. Fenton said warmly as she continued preparing dinner. "We weren't expecting guests so I don't have enough prepared for you two."

Sam was a bit wary of this statement when she saw five plates and sets of cutlery on the dining room table but pushed the thought away. Perhaps they had a family member over for the night and that was why Mrs. Fenton was going all out in her preparations.

"No worries, Mrs. Fenton. We won't be staying for long." Sam said while simultaneously stepping on Tucker's foot so he would wipe the hungry look from his face. "We were just hoping we could quickly talk to Danny before we head home."

"I'm afraid that might not be such a good idea, kids." Mr. Fenton spoke up.

"Why not?" Sam asked, a dissatisfied look crossing her face.

"He's... _preoccupied_ at the moment. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to disturb him."

Sam was both confused and irritated. The Fentons seemed to know exactly what Danny was up to but they refused to tell her. Well, Sam was not about to let this nonsense to continue. She and Tuck were going to talk to Danny and that was that.

"If its all the same with you, Tuck and I will just check on him. I'm sure that he can stop whatever he is doing long enough to talk with his friends." She said, grabbing Tucker's hand before leading him upstairs.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Maddie chuckled under her breath as the two left her line of sight.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, mom? Letting them go up and probably find Danny and Paulina like that?" Jazz asked her mother, a note of concern in her voice.

"From what I know of Sam, I doubt there is anything I could say that would deter her from going to see Danny." Maddie shrugged. "I just hope she doesn't get too upset when she finds Danny and Paulina together."

"Don't bet on that." Jazz sighed, having a good idea on how Sam would react.

As the two teenager got closer and closer to Danny's room, they could hear heavy panting and groaning over the music that was coming from the downstairs. Was Danny sick, Sam wondered? Could that possibly explain his attitude change towards Paulina? From what the goth could determine, that seemed like the most logical explanation. A smile came to her face. Yes, that must be it. Danny must be feeling under the weather and that was why he was acting so strangely. With a newfound sense of assurance, Sam confidently strode down the hallway to Danny's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Danny and Paulina are reaching the climax of their love making. Danny was vigorously thrusting into the Latin beauty while Paulina kept Danny pinned against the wall, matching his thrusts as best she could.

"I'm so close!" She silently cooed in his ear.

"Me too!" He whispered back "I'm almost there!"

As Sam's fingers curled around the doorknob, the two lovers were on the brink of their release.

As much as it pains me, I must draw our attention away from this climax of sorts to address one final person who was instrumental in the culmination of events that had led us here. Inside the Fenton house, unknown to either of the two parties, Desiree was nervously glancing through the wall dividing Danny's bedroom and the hallway. Both sets of teens were about to experience a rude awakening. A whirlwind of emotions was swirling through her head. Sadness, joy, anger, remorse, guilt, vengeance.

Although she was the person that set in motion the events that led up to this meeting, Desiree still couldn't help but wonder how things had reached this point.

The answer was so simple. Someone had made wishes. Releasing a silent sigh just as the bedroom door was opening while Danny and Paulina came, she thought back to the day this all began. The day the Ghost Child and his technological friend were admiring some new cars.


	2. The Start of Something Wonderful

**Chapter 2: The Start of Something Wonderful**

 **Well, I'm back again. I've had a little trouble figuring out how to set the stage for this story but now I feel confident enough to continue. I am also pleasantly surprised at the positive reception this story has received. I can only hope that this next chapter will be equally enjoyable. If you haven't already check, I still have the new story poll on my page suggesting the next story I should write. I do not own Danny Phantom. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****2 Weeks Earlier, In Front of the Amity Motor Dealership*****

The day when Desiree escaped the Ghost Zone in preparation for the meteor shower had humble beginnings. Her exit from the Zone was fairly easy thanks to the bumbling scientists that were the Ghost Child's parents. Something about rechecking the genetic lock, she overheard as she quickly sped out of the house. Once outside, she quickly made her way to the part of Amity were she could gain some quick power from granting wishes. Incidentally, this was also of her favorite locations to grant wishes.

Phasing through several buildings, Desiree found herself in the less fortunate side of town. While not extremely big in comparison to the town's population and size, it was still noticeable. A warm smile came to her face as she went invisible and intangible before settling down near one of the barrel fires still lit as the sun began to rise.

A man in shabby clothes stirred from his slumber. His newspaper blanket scattered around his feet as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and clutched at his empty stomach.

"I wish I could have a good meal today." The man croaked.

Desiree whispered "So you have wished it, so it shall be."

There was a poof of smoke off in the distance before a Mercedes-Benz cruised through the street. As it pulled up near the wish maker, they could hear a commotion from inside the car. Finally, the car came to a stop and one of the tinted passenger windows lowered.

"Fine, Samantha. If you are going to be a spoiled brat and not eat the breakfast we prepared for you, then give it to that vagrant out there." A man's voice said from the driver's seat.

A finely manicured hand with a metal studded bracelet holding a plastic tray packed with French toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, waffles, milk, and orange juice, handed it to the destitute man who took it graciously.

"Here. Enjoy your fatty, grease filled, typical American breakfast." The teenage girl said, not so much to the poor man but to her father.

The car sped away, leaving the homeless man staring in awe at his bountiful meal. Looking to the sky and saying a quick thank you, he began to dig in.

Desiree smiled as she gazed upon the poor man's delight at having a meal. When she was alive after her exile from the sultan's palace, she remembered roaming the streets, begging for food. Most ignored her. Some taunted her or tried to solicit sex from her in exchange for table scraps. But there were some who graciously gave her morsels of food or pocket change without asking anything in return. Upon becoming a wishing ghost, she did her best to help the poor and unfortunate because she knew and understood their pain. It was only to the selfish that she would inflict her twists upon them.

The was a shuffle of footsteps to her left and she saw several dirty children and their ragged mother looking upon the feast the wish maker had. The man looked upon the family then checked his surroundings. Others were now stirring and gazing upon the site before them. He looked back at his meal. It was most certainly a bounty for a single man but not enough for everyone on the street to enjoy. Sighing, the man beaconed the family near and began to share.

"I just wish there was enough for everyone." He sighed.

If Desiree was happy to have granted the man's first wish, she was overjoyed at his generous second wish.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." She said before snapping her fingers.

There was a bright flash of light in the street, temporarily blinding the poor and destitute. The people looked around, trying to discern the origin of the blinding light before attributing it to the rising sun. As the man passed out the food to everyone, he noticed that the amount on his plate never decreased. Soon everyone was eating well and discussing their amazing fortune.

Satisfied with her work, Desiree floated off to find a new wish maker. As the morning passed into afternoon, she had gained a decent amount of power from granting wishes. While not as pleasing as aiding the poor, it was amusing with the creative twists she added. A teenager wished for a new phone. Unfortunately for him, the screen was shattered. Some football star wished he would make the play of the game that night. It would certainly be the play of the game. It would just aid the opposing team in claiming victory.

Her most recent and most amusing, however, was made by none other than the gloomy girl that was friends with the Ghost Child. As the teenagers were walking home from their day at school, Danny and his technology friend were admiring some cars in a lot. Apparently, this did not bode well for the girl dressed in black. She complained about how terrible they were for the environment and how the Ghost Child should use his powers to either destroy the vehicles or scare off the people purchasing them.

His comeback was quite witty.

"Wait, wait, wait." Danny chuckled, giving Sam an amused grin. "So you are saying that it is ok for me to abuse my powers for your needs and desires but I can't use them to defend myself agains the school bullies? That sounds almost as brilliant as you suggesting me to step into the Fenton Portal. Oh wait. I did do that. And look where it got me."

"He's got a point. Your ideas do tend to get us into trouble." Tucker added.

The girl simply huffed in frustration before mumbling her foolish wish.

"Well, if you won't get rid of those horrible gas guzzlers, I wish someone would."

Desiree sighed in exasperation at the girl's adamance and carelessness. One day it would mean her downfall.

With a snap of her fingers, the wishing ghost animated a large cow to scare the auto shoppers. She made sure that nobody would get hurt but she did allow the haunted bovine to soak Ms. Dark and Brooding and her Technology Sidekick. As she stifled her laughter as the girl yelled in disgust and the boy wailed in pain for his ruined gear, she noticed a bystander watching the scene. Floating down towards her, she recalled her as the Latin girl, Paulina, that she granted a wish to when she first visited Amity. What was strange was that instead of gazing in fear at the animated cow or in awe at the Ghost Child, the girl seemed to be looking for someone.

"Oh, where is Danny? He's usually around these ghostly sightings if his friends are any indication." She whispered.

This intrigued Desiree. So the boy had an admirer. The girl certainly was beautiful with her lush black hair, light brown skin tone, and shapely body. She remembered how vain the girl had been during her first venture into Amity but now the girl seemed to have toned it down. In her hand she clutched a letter. Upon closer inspection, Desiree saw that it was an invitation to a party of sorts.

Looking back at up, Desiree noticed that the cow had been dealt with and the Ghost Child was now back in his human form and walking back towards his friends.

"Why am I so nervous to invite him?" The Latina girl asked herself. "Before I had no trouble mocking him. Now that I'm interested in him, I'm tongue tied and at a loss for words."

Desiree took pity on the girl. She recalled what it was like to fall in love. The butterflies in the stomach, the increased heart rate, and the longing.

"I just wish..." Paulina began to say.

Desiree prepared herself, ready to grant the wish she knew was coming but regretting it all the same.

"No." The Latina girl said suddenly. "Dreaming and wishing won't get me anywhere or what I want most. If I want to be with Danny, I need to put on the big girl panties and go get him myself."

With that she made her way over to the trio. Desiree was stunned. She had thought she would be granting the girl's wish. Yet she had stopped herself and decided to pursue the boy by herself. The wishing ghost was both immensely shock and pleased by this. Now she wouldn't have to worry about putting an unfortunate twist to her wish. Smiling broadly, Desiree followed the girl at a safe distance so as to listen in on her conversation with the boy while also remaining out of his detection.

 *****With the Trio and Paulina*****

As she maintained her confident exterior walking towards Danny and his friends, inside, she was a nervous wreck. Dozens of situations played through her head on how this meeting could fail. She could accidentally make fun of him. She could revert to her old ways all together. She might even lie about why she was inviting him to her party, reasoning that she just wanted him so the Ghost Boy would show up.

'No!' She screamed in her head. 'I can do this. I just have to remain calm, cool, and collected.'

When she finally came to a stop in front of the three, she vaguely noted that the goth and the geek were completely dry. Hadn't they been soaked by the possessed cow? Never mind, it wasn't important now.

"Hey Danny." She said, giving him a warm smile instead of her usual cruel smirk.

The boy turned around and was surprised to see who was talking to him.

"Oh. Hey Paulina." Danny replied, a blush creeping on his cheeks while he avoided her eyes. It was one of the things she like about him, his modesty and shyness. Meanwhile, the Techno Geek unabashedly undressed her with his eyes while the Girl in Black glared daggers at her.

Not wanting to leave too much silence in the air, she continued. "Quite the fight, huh. Wonder why an animated cow would want to destroy a car lot."

"Yeah." Danny chuckled, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "I couldn't imagine how much it would set the dealership back if they were to lose their merchandise."

"Do you like cars?" She asked. Mentally, she cursed herself for asking such a stupid question.

"I do." He replied, much to her surprise and relief. "Tuck and I were admiring the new trucks that had come in but I personally like the classic muscle cars like the Charger and the Camaro."

Deciding to go along with the new change in topic, Paulina said, "Excellent choice. Although if I were to pick a style of car, it would be the cars from the 50's and 60's for their design and curves. My favorite car would have to be the 1958 Plymouth Fury like my grandpapi had."

"Your grandfather had a 1958 Plymouth Fury? What color was it?" Danny asked eagerly.

Paulina smiled at his eagerness and at his question.

"Red with white accents, just like Christine." She answered.

"That is so awesome!" The boy exclaimed, completely ignoring his other friends. Tucker was both shocked and awed at his friend talking with the most beautiful girl in school. What he wouldn't give to be in his shoes right now. Thinking fast, Tuck brought up the recording function on his PDA. There must be some secret to what Danny was doing to keep Paulina's attention. If Tucker could analyze and replicate it, there would be no limit to how much pussy he could have. Sam, on the other hand, was irritated. Here was Danny, her best friend and secret crush, chatting with Paulina, a girl she considered a bitch and a whore. Why was she talking with Danny and why was Danny giving her his attention? She had to do something to break up the conversation.

"So what happened to your grandpa's gas guzzler?" Sam interjected. "I haven't seen you riding around in it."

A sad look crossed Paulina's face. "Grandpapi and Grandma couldn't take it with them when they fled Cuba after Castro took power."

Danny quickly turned to Sam and scolded her for her comment before turning back to Paulina.

"I'm sorry to hear that. At least they were able to safely escape." Danny said, trying to cheer her up.

Paulina nodded her head. "Sorry about that. It tends to be a sensitive topic in my family."

"I understand. There are several things I'm afraid to bring up to my family for fear of how they would react."

There was a brief pause where Paulina collected her thoughts before deciding to move forward with her original intentions with Danny.

"I actually came over to invite you to my quienceanera. It's the same day as the meteor shower." She said shyly before handing him the invitation.

Danny gingerly took it from her and looked it over. He couldn't believe it. The most beautiful girl in his school and whom he had a crush on, had just invited him to her fifteenth birthday party. Quickly, he ran through his schedule in his head to see if he had any plans on that day. Thankfully, that day was clear.

"I would love to." Danny said enthusiastically.

"Really?" She asked, unable to believe he had accepted.

"Absolutely." He replied.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Paulina said, throwing her arms around his neck and bringing him into a hug. Danny was shocked for a few seconds before gently wrapping his arms around her waist and retuning the hug.

If Tucker's jaw wasn't connected to his skull, it would most likely be on the ground with how surprised he was at this turn of events. Sam, meanwhile, was furious. How dare this harlot invite Danny to her birthday party when she was going to invite him and Tucker to the new horror movie that was now in theaters.

When the two separated, they were both blushing furiously and trying not to look the other in the eye. After a few minutes of cute and awkward silence, Paulina asked, "So. Got any plans for the evening?"

"Nope." Danny answered, not noticing the outraged look Sam was making.

"Well..." The Latina girl said, wanting to test her already good fortune. "Would you maybe like to go catch a movie with me? If we hurry, we might be able to catch the 4:45 showing of Trinity of Doom."

"Great! I've been wanting to see that movie since the previews first came out." Danny said.

"Come on then." Paulina said, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the movie theater.

"Ok, ok." Danny chuckled at her enthusiasm. "See you tomorrow, guys." He said to Sam and Tucker before relenting and following the Latina girl.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sam let out a feral growl.

"And done." Tucker said, ending the recording on his PDA. Quickly saving it, he proclaimed, "With this video, I can finally figure out what it take to get the beautiful women to pay attention to me!"

"Tuck." Sam said quietly, using all her self control not to yell at him. "If you don't delete that video within the next ten seconds, I am going to toss your PDA on the ground and stomp on it until it is dust."

Knowing the tone of voice and the seriousness of her threat, Tucker quickly deleted the video, but not before he quickly sent a copy of it to his personal email. Data like this couldn't go to waste.

"Done." He sighed, hoping she would drop the topic. Lucky for him, Sam had more important things to rant and rave about.

"How could Danny do that?" She asked, trying to understand what had just occurred moments earlier.

"Easy. She invited him to a party, he accepted. She invited him to the movies, he accepted." Tucker replied, thinking that the answer was obvious as the continued walking down the street.

"But I had already made plans for us that day." Sam said, pulling reserved movie tickets for Trinity of Doom. "I was going to tell you two that we would be seeing the new movie on the day of the meteor shower."

"Well," Tucker said, now understanding some of her frustration. "Danny didn't know that so from his perspective, that day was free for him. As to the movie, he didn't know you had gotten us tickets. I'm sure if you had brought it up earlier to us he would have accepted and not gone to the movies with Paulina."

Sam simply grunted, understanding his logic but reluctant to accept it. As they approached the movie theater, they saw Danny and Paulina enter the theater and head to the refreshment counter in the lobby to grab some snacks before the movie started. What irritated her even more was that Danny seemed delighted to be with Paulina and she with him. Once they had purchased their popcorn and soda, Paulina hooked her arm through Danny's before they walked towards their movie.

"I wish something really bad happens to Paulina." She hissed under her breath as she and Tuck pass a movie poster advertising for Trinity of Doom.

As the two teenager continued walking, an invisible Desiree floated in front of the theater. She had remained invisible the entire time and had overheard the entire conversation between the Latin Girl and the Ghost Child and the following talk between the Techno Sidekick and the Gloomy Girl. She had been immensely proud of the Paulina for getting the courage to talk to Danny and invite him to her birthday party. The invitation to the movie was simply icing on the cake. Then things took a turn for the worse once she had overheard the talk between Danny's two friends. It seemed that Sam was extremely possessive and jealous while Tucker was simply a hormone driven teenager. It pained Desiree to have to grant the wish the Gloomy Girl made. Unfortunately, due to the nature of her curse, she was forced to grant it.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree said before snapping her fingers. The poster advertising of Trinity of Doom glowed for a few seconds before dying away. She knew the characters on the poster would come alive but not until tomorrow. Hopefully the Ghost Child would be able to deal with them.

Shaking her head, Desiree made her way to the Casper High Football Stadium. Hopefully ruining the wish maker's game would take her mind off the thought of the vengeful wish the Gloomy Girl had made.

 *****8:30 PM, Amity Central Park*****

"Remember when the blonde thought it was a good idea to have sex with her boyfriend hours after she had seen the mutilated body of her friend?" Danny asked.

Paulina giggled before responding. "Yeah. The Femalien made short work of them. Or what about the scene where Terminatra burnt those stoners to a crisp and the whole time they thought it was a movie they were watching?"

"Woah." Danny said in his best stoner voice. "Its almost like I can feel the heat and, like, smell your burning flesh, dude."

"Your senses are not deceiving you. You and your friend are being burned alive." Paulina added in a monotone Austrian accent.

"You think there will be a sequel?" Danny asked.

"If the closing scene with Nightmerica's severed claw hand crawling away on it's own is any indication, I think they will." Paulina replied.

The movie with Danny had gone better than she would have dreamed. They had both enjoyed the movie while occasionally making jokes about the various horror movie cliches. Then there was the jump scare that frightened her, causing her to curl into Danny's side. He was initially shocked by this but decided to gently wrap his arm around her. Even when she had calmed down, Paulina decided to stay in his hold, enjoying his warm embrace.

After cutting through the park, they ended up near the entrance to Paulina's neighborhood. She gently took his hand and led him towards her house. As the walked towards her front door, Danny noted that it was a quaint, two story, Victorian style house.

"I really appreciated you going to the movies with me, Danny." She said, smiling at him.

"So did I." He said, smiling for a bit until it fell into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Paulina asked, giving him a concerned look.

"What happens now?" he asked, giving her a questioning and hopeful look. "Where do we go from here? Was this just a one time thing and then we go our separate ways? Or...or could we...?"

She gently cupped his face in her hands and brought his eyes to meet hers.

"I...I want to give us a try. I really did have an amazing time with you and I want to see where things go...if that is ok with you." She replied.

Danny was overjoyed to hear her reply.

"Absolutely!" Danny answered eagerly.

Now Paulina was grinning ear to ear at his response.

"There is one more thing I think we should talk about first." She said.

"What is it?"

"I think we should keep this a secret from our friends."

Now Danny looked confused.

"Why would we do that?" He asked.

"One, I don't want to give Dash or the other A-Lister's another reason to hurt and make fun of you." She answered.

"I appreciate your concern. I hadn't thought about that." He replied.

"And two, I'm not sure your friend Sam will take the two of us going out very well. You may not have seen it but she was giving me the evil eye the minute I walked towards you three."

"Yeah." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "She tends to be that way around people she believes 'conform to and promote the societal norms.' It takes some getting used to."

"Hopefully this will only be a temporary measure and we can figure out a way to tell them." Paulina said before fishing her key out of her pocket and putting it in the lock. As she opened the door, she turned back to Danny one last time.

"Thank you again for accepting my invitation and going to the movies with me." She said.

"Any ti..." Danny began to say before he felt Paulina give him a quick kiss on his cheek before waving good bye and closing the door.

The boy stood there, surprised by what Paulina had done. He lifted his hand and touched the spot where she had kissed him to confirm that it really happened. Drawing back his hand, he saw some residual lipstick smeared on his fingertips.

"YES!" Danny cheered, jumping up while throwing a fist in the air. He had not only been invited to Paulina's Birthday Party, not only gone to the movies with her, and not only been told that she wants to try a relationship with him, but she had also kissed him! The world could end and Danny could say he died happy. With that, he made his way home with an extra skip in his step.

On the other side of the door, Paulina giggled at Danny's reaction to her kiss. That had been a completely spur of the moment decision for her but she did not regret it. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed a plate covered by a napkin left for her on the kitchen table. Next to it sat a note.

 _Your father will be working late tonight at the office and the hospital called me to do the graveyard shift tonight. We left you dinner and there is some ice cream in the freezer._

 _te queremos,_

 _Mama y Papi_

Letting out a heavy sigh, Paulina reheated her dinner and sat in front of the TV for an hour. Once her dishes were put away she worked on her homework due tomorrow before jumping in the shower.

'Today truly was an amazing day.' Paulina thought as she lathered her hair with shampoo and conditioner. 'Taking her chance in talking with Danny payed off tremendously. Originally she had hoped he would accept the invitation and that would be it. Yet she had felt compelled to ask him to the movies. As the hot water washed the dirt and grime off of her body, she smiled at the memory of his comforting arm around her after the jump scare. Something Dash, he ex-boyfriend of one month would never do for her.

As she stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself off, she saw that she had a new text message.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall come." She muttered to herself as she saw who had messaged her.

 _Hey. Why weren't you at the game tonight?_ Dash sent.

Not feeling the need to hurry and reply to his text, Paulina finished drying herself off before walking to her dresser and putting on a pair of black and pink, striped, cotton panties before making herself comfortable on her bed.

 _I got caught up doing something else._ She replied, being intentionally vague. It didn't take long for him to reply.

 _I needed your enthusiasm for the game._

Paulina glared disgustedly at the message. Dash didn't want her enthusiasm. He wanted a quick fuck or suck before the game. Thinking she might as well and humor him by asking the obvious question, she began typing her reply.

 _What happened?_

When she read his reply, she couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune.

 _So it was the last play of the game. Kwan hiked the ball. I'm running down the field waiting for the pass. The ball is thrown and I can tell I can catch it and make the game winning touchdown. Out of nowhere, I trip on a weed in the middle of the field, missing the ball. The worst part was that a player from the opposing team intercepted the ball and made a 90 yard touchdown, winning the game for them._

Tears of laughter were streaming down her face as she finished reading the text. She had most definitely made the better decision to go with Danny to the movies rather than to the football game.

 _Gee, that must suck._ She replied.

The next text she received killed her good mood.

 _Yeah. Would you mind giving the losing player a consolation prize?_

Paulina did not like what the text was implying.

 _What are you suggesting?_

If she wasn't mad at her ex before, she certainly was now with his next text.

 _You know what I mean ;). Show me some skin._ He sent, along with a snap shot of his dick. It wasn't much to look at. Three inches and thin. He could talk big game but he definitely didn't have it where it counted. Not that size always mattered. Star had shown her pictures of Kwan's package and that ten inch anaconda was too much for her.

 _How about no._ She replied, unable to believe that he was asking to sext her after they had broken up.

 _Come on, babe. I sent you a cock pick. The least you can do is show me your tits._

Unbelievable. His stupidity and cockiness knew no bounds.

 _Good night, Dash._ She quickly sent before turning off her phone. Laying back on her pillow, she began to drift off to sleep and dream of more pleasant things than Dash and his flimsy penis. Like...her and Danny. Sitting on her bed. He in only his black boxers and her as she was now. He gave her a shy smile, trying not to stare at her exposed breast. It made her giggle. Ever the gentleman, she thought. With one hand, she cupped his chin and turned his face towards hers. With the other, she grabbed his right hand and put it on her left breast. In reality, Paulina was fondling her own breasts with one hand while the other snaked its way into her knickers.

Yes, she most certainly would have sweet dreams tonight.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys don't mind the minor alterations I made to the original Memory Blank episode. Hopefully you enjoyed despite the changes.**


	3. Nightmares and Predators

**Chapter 3: Nightmares and Predators**

 **Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've updated this story. Figured it was about time to write another. Like the previous chapter, there will be some minor changes to the original episode. I do not own Danny Phantom. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****In Paulina's Dream*****

There was an open field, full of wild flowers and lush, soft grass. The sky was a brilliant blue with a few white clouds drifting about. Through the field ran a small rock wall, about three feet tall. Near this wall stood a single oak tree, standing tall and its branches spread wide. And under this tree, we find our dreamer.

Under the shade of the tree is a checkered picnic blanket. Near the trunk of the tree was a wicker basket with the remains of their lunch. Next to the basket is a pile of clothes. Finally, we turn to Paulina. She is lying naked on the blanket, her luscious black hair fanning out like a river delta. A thin layer of sweat coats her body, giving the illusion that she is glowing from the sunlight.

She is making beautiful and passionate love to her crush turned possible boyfriend, Danny Fenton. He was currently positioned above her, his head buried in her bosom while his hips slowly moved back and forth, pushing his cock in and out of her velvety folds.

"Yes, Danny! Yes!" Paulina cooed, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him in deeper while she lifted his head from between her breasts.

"I love you, Danny." She said, tears of joy preparing to fall from her eyes.

"And I love you, Paulina." Danny replied before he leaned down to kiss her.

The Latina girl closed her eyes and waited for his kiss.

And waited.

And waited.

Opening her eyes, she saw, to her dismay, that Danny had disappeared. No longer was she being pleasured by Danny. No longer was she lying on a blanket. No longer was she looking up at the bright, blue sky.

Now she was alone, lying on cold, damp cement, and the only thing above her head was a dark ceiling.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Paulina exclaimed.

She had be SOOO close to kissing Danny before finishing off her wonderful dream with a dramatic yet satisfying orgasm. But NOOO! Her mind somehow conjured up this dingy hallway she was currently lying in.

"Maybe if I just concentrate hard enough, I can get back to my fantasy." She said to herself.

She tried just that but her efforts were futile.

"Great." She grumbled. "Now I have to wait here until I wake up."

Checking her surroundings, she noticed two things. The first that she was in a hallway. The second was that both ends of the hallway seemed to lead to a dark and dingy basement area, almost like...

"You've got to be kidding." Paulina said in an exasperated tone of voice. "I go from having amazing dream sex with Danny to having a nightmare about Trinity of Doom?"

As if to emphasize this point, the Latina girl heard the eerie scratching of Nightmerica's claws on metal pipes.

"Come out, come out!" The burned child molester called.

"Nope." Paulina said. She sat up and put her back against the wall. "I've seen all the Bad Dreams on Oak Drive movies. Every time someone walks towards the voice or tries to run away, they get stabbed or killed in some other campy way like in the sequels. I'm just gonna sit right here and wait to wake up."

Yet despite her sound logic, there was still a hint of fear within the girl. This fear only grew as the burnt bitch's voice drew closer and closer.

 _Hush little baby,_

 _Don't say a word._

 ***SCREEECH***

"This is just a dream." Paulina told herself. "She can't hurt me."

 _Nightmerica will make sure_

 _You can't be heard._

 ***SCREEECH***

The girl shivered as the voice and the scratching of metal on metal drew closer and closer. She tried pinching herself to wake up but it didn't work.

 _And if you try to_

 _run away,_

 ***SCREEECH***

"Come on! Wake up!" Paulina said, her rationale on the current situation slowly giving in to the fear. Looking down the hall, she saw the form of Nightmerica slowly and tauntingly walking down the hall, her arms now unnaturally long so that the tips of the knives on her gloves were touching the walls.

 _I'll make sure you don't see_

 _The light of day._

After finishing her twisted lullaby, the burnt bitch stepped into a small patch of light. Her face was horribly scarred, her teeth were unusually razor sharp, and her filthy hair was matted down on her head, covered by her fedora. Her ugly sweater and pants were littered with singed holes.

"Scared, little girl?" The nightmare taunted her.

"You're not real." Paulina tried to say courageously, unable to prevent the slight waver in her voice. "You're just a bad dream about a horrible woman that molested little boys and got too many movie sequels."

"Keep telling yourself that. It'll make your death so much more pleasant." The villainess chuckled as she drew closer to the Latina girl.

Once Nightmerica was ten feet from her, Paulina's fear won out and she tried to run.

Only to find that the floor she had been sitting on had turned to quicksand.

Her legs had already dipped below the surface and her hips were slowly sinking into the thick, black muck.

"No, no, NO!" She said, lunging away from the nightmare, trying to find an edge where she could climb out. Yet all she accomplished was to further burry herself in the mud, reaching the bottom curves of her breasts now.

"I'd say this is one wet dream where you won't come out so satisfied." The burnt child molester cackled.

The nightmare raised one of her clawed hands, the light glinting off the metal.

"NOOO"

 *****Back in Reality*****

"OOOOO!" Paulina yell as she sat up in her bed. Breathing heavily, she checked her surroundings. No dark and dingy hallway. No Nightmerica trying to kill her. Looking down at her legs, she saw the lower half of her body was covered by her sheets. Quickly throwing them off, she was relieved to see she still had her legs.

"Gracias a Dios." She sighed before crossing herself.

Climbing out of bed, she walked over to her full length mirror on the door leading to her bathroom. She was completely sweat soaked, her hair clinging to her forehead and back. Traveling down, she saw that even her panties were also soaked with sweat along with...

Giggles started bubbling out of her before it turned into all out laughter.

"Guess I was able to enjoy the fantasy before it turned nightmare." Paulina mused, looking at the cum stain again before chuckling again. Opening the door, she stepped out of her soiled panties turned on the hot water, and stepped into the shower.

"No more horror movies. At least for a week. Two weeks tops." The Latina murmured as the water washed away most of the sweat that clung to her body before she reached for the shampoo and conditioner.

Ten minutes later, she stepped out of the shower and began drying herself off. After going through her usual routine of drying her hair, applying some light makeup, and getting dressed, she walked into the kitchen.

"Buenos dias." Her mother called from the kitchen table.

Mrs. Sanchez looked nearly identical to her daughter if not for being a few inches taller, small lines forming at the corner of her lips, and a few stray strands of grey in her black hair.

"Morning, mama." Paulina said before walking over and giving her a peck on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Dreadful." The mother replied. "We were short handed the entire night."

"What about Papi?"

"Your father and his law firm are working on a major case."

Paulina frowned at this news.

"Does that mean neither of you will be able to make my quienceanera?"

The elder woman sighed deeply.

"We're sorry, chica. We tried our best to be free for you on your special day. Thing just came up."

"I know, Mama." The girl said, pouring herself a cup of Cuban coffee before sitting beside her mother.

"Remember the story I told you when your father and I were still living in Miami?" Mrs. Sanchez asked.

"Yes, Mama." Paulina said, a small smile curling on her lips.

"Your papi promised to take me to the hottest night club in town. He told me time and again that he would take me there. Then when the day came, his boss at the law firm said he had to work overtime. They refused to let him off. I was so frustrated with the whole situation that I refused to go the club even when my friends offered to take me. And you know what?"

"Yes, Mama, I already know." The girl chuckled.

Despite this, her mother continued her story.

"Turns out some gangsters shot up the club that night, trying to take out some upstart drug lord. One of my friends got nicked by a stray bullet. Her and some of the other bystanders decided to sue the club for lack of security, winding up at your father's law firm. The partners were so impressed with how your father handled the case that they set him up with a partnership up her in Amity. And with the money he made from he new job, he was able to propose to me."

"And you had a beautiful daughter and lived happily ever after."

"Relatively happy." Her mother chuckled. "The point I'm trying to make is..."

"Don't go to clubs frequented by drug lords?" Paulina cheekily interrupted.

"That too. What I was going to say that even if things don't go the way you want them to, they may end up leading to something better."

Paulina sighed. She understood what her mother was trying to tell her. Didn't make her feel much better at the moment but she understood.

"We love you, chica. If your father is free over the weekend, we'll take you and some of your friends out to dinner." The elder woman said before leaning over and embracing her daughter.

"I love you too." She said.

"You can have the rest of the coffee. I'm going to get some sleep before I work again tonight."

"Sleep well, Mama." The Latina girl said before grabbing another cup of coffee. Checking the time, she saw that she had a little over half an hour before she had to be at school. Quickly packing her lunch, filling a thermos full of coffee, and grabbing her backpack, she walked out the front door and locked it before making her way to school.

After a few minutes of relative silence cutting through the park, she came out and saw Danny walking on the street alone.

A smile coming to her face, she rushed over to the boy.

"Good morning, Danny." She greeted before hugging him.

Danny looked extremely tired, as if he had an even worse night's sleep than she had.

Still, the boy managed to put on a smile of his own for her before returning the embrace.

"Good morning to you too." He said, trying his best to hide his blush at her show of affection. Paulina noticed and couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Rough night last night?" She asked as they continued their walk.

"You could say that." Danny said, the corner of his mouth curling up in a smile. "How about you? How did you sleep last night?"

"Fairly well, for the most part." Paulina replied, her cheeks turning slightly pink at the memory of what she was originally dreaming about. "But then the good dream turned into bad. All of a sudden, I was in Nightmerica's boiler room and she was trying to slice and dice me."

"At least she didn't try to kill you in one of the cheesy ways like in her sequels. Remember the one guy was killed in his water bed?"

"Yeah. Idiot saw a naked girl swimming in his waterbed. When he tried to find her, Nightmerica burst out and drowned him. What about the time where she killed the guy obsessed with video games?"

"I remember that! She used her 'power glove' to control him and toss him into a pit." Danny chuckled. "You're alright though?"

"Yes." Paulina said, her own giggles having subsided. "I just don't think I'll be watching anymore horror movies for a while if these dreams keep up."

With that, she pulled out her thermos of coffee and took a big swig. A shiver passed through her body as the highly concentrated, caffeinated beverage began kicking in.

"You want some of this before I toss the rest?" She asked Danny.

"Yes, please!" He said eagerly, accepting the thermos from her before drinking.

"Just be careful. Cuban coffee tends to be pretty strong, especially for..." The Latina began to say before she turned to see Danny wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying and instead chugging the contents of the thermos."

"Danny! Breathe!" She exclaimed.

Seconds later, the black haired boy the now empty container from his lips. He also shivered as the caffeine took effect but, unlike Paulina, his hands were slightly shaking.

"What kind of coffee was that. I don't think I've ever had it that strong before."

Now Paulina was laughing.

"You goof! I tried to tell you before you started drinking that it's Cuban coffee."

"What makes Cuban coffee so special?" He asked as his eyes began to dilate.

"Because of how concentrated the stuff is. There is a good reason why they serve it to you in a shot glass."

"So what you're saying is that I'm..."

"Gonna be wired the entire day." She answered, finishing his sentence for him.

Danny sighed, slumping his shoulders at this realization.

"Aww. Don't worry about it too much." The Latina said, "I still like you, even when you have your clueless moments."

"Thank you." The boy said, blushing again. "I think this is one of the first times a girl has told me that they like me."

"Well, get used to it. 'Cus you're gonna hear me say it many more times."

With that, she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

As the school came into view, Paulina let out a disappointed sigh.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Remember when I said we would have to try and hide our feelings for each other from everybody else?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wish there was a way to put down this whole hierarchy system we have set. I like being friends with Star and Valerie but I don't want them to start ignoring me just because I'm with you."

"I know what you mean. I know I wouldn't want lose Tucker or Sam as my friends if we became public." Danny replied.

"I guess we can figure out how to stop this messed up system some other time." She huffed.

Much to her surprise, Danny leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. Turning to look at him, she saw that he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck while his cheeks had turned crimson.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want me doing that again, I'll..."

"No, no, no!" The Latina said quickly. "I liked it. That was the first time you initiated a kiss."

Having said that, she pulled him into a warm embrace and began nuzzling his cheek.

'I think I could get used to this.' Danny thought to himself as he returned both her gestures.

When they separated, they were holding each other's hands and simply looking at each other.

The moment was broken when they saw a limo pull up beside the school entrance.

"That would be Sam." Danny sighed, reluctantly releasing Paulina's hands.

"Does she looked annoyed?" The Latina asked.

"Oh yeah." Danny chuckled. "She's coming this way, actually."

Composing herself, she gave her crush one more smile before saying. "Anything mean or rude I tell you in public, know that I don't mean a word of it."

"I know." Danny said, giving her a reassuring smile before putting on a nervous face. "So what exactly would you like me to wear to your party?"

His voice was slightly raised, probably so that his goth friend could hear.

"Something nice. Anything but the rags you currently have on will be a vast improvement." She replied in a superior tone of voice before turning around and walking towards the school. On her way, she passed the Girl in Black. She gave her the stink eye but Paulina brushed it off and continued on her way.

Sam was displeased, to say the least. Her parents decided to wake her up by throwing open her thick curtains. Then the forced her to have a sit down breakfast with them, which she reluctantly ate once they had the chefs prepare a meal acceptable to her diet. Finally, they had pushed her into their limo so they could take her to school instead of allowing her to walk to school.

If that wasn't enough, when she finally stepped out of their gas guzzling luxury car, she sees her best friend and crush talking with the Queen B of Casper High, Paulina. When she hears her degrading her friend on the clothes he wears she is angered...and a little satisfied. Angry at how rude she is to her friend and slightly satisfied because her words might snap Danny out his crush for her.

"Hey Danny." She says to her friend.

"Hey Sam." Danny replied before the two made their way towards the school.

"How was the movie with Paulina?" The goth ask, disgust clear in her voice.

"Movie was great. Plenty of blood and gore to scream about and many horror movie cliches to laugh about." He said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Sooo, you wouldn't mind going with Tucker and I to see it again?" Sam continued.

"Of course not!" He said. "What day were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow." She said casually.

"Oh. I can't make it." He replied, his smile falling.

"Come on." Sam said, frustration now evident in her voice. "Just forget about Paulina's dumb birthday party and come with us."

"I can't Sam." The black haired boy replied, now frowning. "I promised to go to her birthday party and it would be rude to change my plans now."

"But...But she insulted the way you dressed! I heard her tell you that she thinks you wear rags!"

"Maybe that was her way of saying to dress formal? Don't wear street clothes?" Danny suggested, raising an eyebrow. "You're acting really strange, Sam. Is there something wrong?"

"I...I just...Can't you just come with us to the movies? We're your friends." Sam said, fumbling over her word while trying and failing to tell Danny how she really felt about him.

"I know and you will always be my friends." Danny said reassuringly as they made it to their lockers. "But that doesn't mean I can't try to make new ones."

"Fenturd!" The voice of Dash Baxter called from behind the two.

Stuffing his books in his bag, Danny and Sam turned to look at the football jock. To his left stood Kwan and Star while his right arm was slung across Paulina's shoulders. The jock himself looked more annoyed and frustrated than usual.

"What do you think you're doing, besides being a pathetic loser and a nobody?" The blonde asked.

"Me?" Danny asked in an innocent voice. "I'm just getting my books for first period. What are you doing besides tripping over roots and losing football games?"

This brought a couple of gasps and snickers from students passing by. Both Dash and Kwan seemed pissed off at the jibe. Star seemed too absorbed in her phone to really care about what was going on. As for Paulina...Her head was turned to the side and she was covering her mouth with her hand. Yet Danny could ever so slightly see the corner of her mouth turned upwards into a smile.

"You got a lot of nerve saying something like that Fenton!" Kwan said, trying to back up his friend.

Danny wasn't exactly sure what was prompting him. Maybe he was still riding high on the caffeine rush form Paulina's Cuban coffee. Maybe it was some newfound confidence he attained now that he and Paulina were seeing each other. Or maybe it was from some of the courage he had left over from kissing Paulina during their walk to school. Whatever the reason, Danny felt compelled to continue goading the jocks on.

"Oh really?" Danny replied, a cocky grin now on his face. "You trying to make up for your terrible pass, Kwan?"

A collective gasp spread through the now forming crowd. A nerd, no, an outcast was standing up to not one but TWO of the A-Listers.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam hissed to her friend.

Before her could reply, Dash had shoved Danny up against a locker.

"You got quite a mouth on you, Fenturd. Too bad you don't have anything to back it up." The football player snarled before a cruel grin broke out on his face.

"Compared to me, you are nothing. That was just one game last night. I'm still the football star. I'm one of the most popular kids in school. Best of all I'm dating..."

"Was dating. We broke up, remember?" Paulina interjected.

"Ooo. Take that off your bragging list." Danny chuckled despite the situation he was currently in.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about this? I had SEX with Paulina!" The jock said.

That caused the cocky grin on the black haired boy to falter.

"Not so tuff now knowing that I've gone all the way with the most beautiful girl in school and you don't have a snowball's chance in Hell of even getting a glimpse of her tits. What do you have to say about that?"

"I would say..." The voice of Mr. Lancer came from behind Dash. "That your sexual exploits are irrelevant in this building that you have earned a detention for your handling of Mr. Fenton."

"But...But...Fenton started it!" Dash complained.

"Really? Is this true, Ms. Sanchez?" The balding teacher asked, turning towards the Latina.

Dash began to smirk at Danny, thinking he was about to get off the hook.

"Dash began calling Danny a loser and a nobody. Then Danny remarked how Dash fumbled the ball and lost the game last night. Things escalated from there."

The smirk on Dash's face vanished at this.

"Thank you for clearing this up, Ms. Sanchez. Make that two detentions for trying to lie to me, Mr. Baxter." The teacher said before he began dispersing the crowd.

"This isn't over, Fenturd." Dash hissed before letting go of Danny and walking to class.

Sam also went to class, giving her friend a disapproving look before walking off.

"Come along Mr. Fenton. Let's go to class." Mr. Lancer said.

"Yes, sir." Danny said before the two of them began walking.

"While I commend you for standing up for yourself, Daniel, there is a fine line between rebuking insults and poking the bear." The teacher remarked.

"I'll keep that in mind." The boy said as they entered the classroom just as the bell rang.

As Danny sat down, he looked around the room. His eyes first turned to Sam. She was quietly whispering to Tucker, presumably about him not going to the movies with them and about the fight than nearly occurred. The Techno Geek simply shrugged his shoulders before pulling out his notebook. Sam huffed in annoyance before pulling out her own notebook and began to doodle.

Next he looked over to the group of A-Listers. Dash and Kwan were glaring him down.

Danny just gave them a cheeky smile and a wave.

Finally, his eyes rested on Paulina. She had a bored and uninterested look on her face as the class was getting ready to start. She glanced over at Danny and gave him a small smile before turning back to face the board.

"Alright, class. Before we begin, can anyone tell me what important event will be taking place tomorrow night?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Star eagerly raised her hand.

"Paulina's Birthday!" The bubbly blonde answered.

"Party! Party! Party!" Dash and Kwan began to chant.

"You are already on thin ice as it is, Mr. Baxter. Do you wish to continue trying my patience?" The balding teacher asked.

That managed to shut the two football stars up.

"Ms. Sanchez." Mr. Lancer said, turning towards the Latina girl. "Besides your fifteenth birthday, what other event is taking place?"

"The meteor shower." She replied.

"Correct, Ms. Sanchez." The teacher remarked, happy to see that one of his more vain students were beginning to apply themselves in class. "Now who can tell me..."

Paulina raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Sanchez?"

"Do you have a laser pointer on you Mr. Lancer?"

This threw the teacher for a loop.

"No, I do not. Why do you ask?"

"Because there is some weird triangle shaped laser that keeps popping up on my shirt and it's getting annoying." The girl said, indicating the spot above her heart.

The teacher looked at the strange laser spot on her shirt before slowly turning to the front of the classroom to find the source of the disturbance.

What he found was...nothing.

"What?" He exclaimed. "That's impossible."

Then, slightly to the left of where the laser was originating, there was a brief flash of yellow light, almost like a pair of eyes.

Suddenly, something like an electric field flickered before revealing...

"RUN! IT'S THE FEMALIEN!" Dash yelled.

Everybody in the room screamed before rushing out the door. The galactic huntress looked around the room, trying to find her target amongst the fleeing bystanders but was unable to find the girl.

"Hey, tall, scaly, and scary!" Came the voice of Danny Phantom, appearing through the wall of the class room. "The urban jungle isn't your playground.

The huntress roared at this new challenger before firing off her plasma cannon. Danny was quick to dodge the incoming fire before tackling the Femalien into the ground, making them both intangible before reappearing in the school basement. Then he quickly pulled off her shoulder mounted plasma cannon before smashing it against the wall.

"Not so tuff without your gun, Elmer Fudd." Danny quipped, proud of his handiwork.

The Femalien was not impressed. Instead, she extended her signature bracer claws. Releasing another primal roar, she charged at Danny, trying to tear him to ribbons.

"Shit." Danny hissed under his breath before he began to quickly dodge the hacks and slashes.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not play with knives?" The halfa asked before charging up an ecto beam and firing it at the huntress. The horror monster was thrown back into a stack of crates. Danny quickly followed up by dealing rapid fire blows to his enemy.

First a left hook to her face, followed by right hook to the kidneys. He finished off with a roundhouse kick to the gut, sending the Femalien sprawling to the floor. Rushing over, he formed two concentrated beams of energy in his hands before melting off the bracer claws.

"To quote your movie franchise, you are one ugly bitch." Danny said, breathing deeply while wiping the sweat from his brow.

Seeing that she had no other options, the Femalien opened up a panel on her left bracer to activate her last resort.

"Nope!" Danny said, firing off another ecto beam and frying the controls on the alien tech.

"There will be no suicide end games this time around." The boy said. "Now tell me why you were hunting Paulina. Who sent you?"

The creature began to flicker and fade before the boy.

"SAM." The galactic huntress said before she faded from existence.

Sighing, Danny floated back up to the main floor and into an empty stall in the boys bathroom. Transitioning back, she stepped out and made his way over to his class that was huddled further down the hall way.

"What could Sam possibly have to do with Femalien showing up and trying to hunt Paulina?" Danny asked himself.

 **Author's Note: If you didn't notice throughout this chapter, I'm a huge fan of the horror movies from the 70's and 80's, as seen by my homages to famous scenes and my jokes at the various cliches. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't mind the alterations I made to the original episode.**


	4. Mechanical Mayhem and Vindictive Desires

**Chapter 4: Mechanical Mayhem and Vindictive Desires**

 **Hey guys. So yeah...7 months is an extremely long delay between chapter updates for this story. All I can say is that things have come up in my life that have delayed my updates and have put a damper on my creative mind. Thankfully, I am back to this story. Hopefully the next update won't take so long. I do not own Danny Phantom nor anything I reference. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****12:30 PM Casper High Cafeteria*****

"So Danny, what was the deal with the Femalien?" Tucker asked his friend as the trio ate their lunches.

"I...I don't know. I'm not even sure if it was really a ghost or not."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"I mean that it disappeared soon after I beat it. Like it had been erased from existence."

"That isn't normal for ghosts. Usually they get so weak that you suck them into the thermos, dump them into the Zone, and then they make a revenge plan that starts the cycle all over again." The techno geek said as he chowed down on some pizza.

"What I don't understand is why it was specifically targeting Paulina." Danny wondered.

"At least it wasn't going after you. Besides..."

"Sam! You can't seriously be thinking of saying that the world would be better off without Paulina!" Danny chastised his friend.

"Why are you defending her all of a sudden? Ever since yesterday when she invited you to her birthday party, you've gone head over heels for her! Have you forgotten all the insults she has put on you?" Sam snapped, unable to believe that her best friend and crush was defending the Queen B.

"Why are you so hostile?" Danny countered. "I remember what she has done in the past but I think she has turned a new leaf. You...you weren't with us at the movies yesterday. You wouldn't understand."

"Oooookay." Tucker said, trying to break up the tense moment between his two friends. This was almost as hostile an argument as his many fights with Sam over the Pros and Cons of eating meat. "Well, hopefully you won't have to deal with anymore of those strange ghosts. By the way, were there any decent previews for upcoming movies?"

Glad for the change of subject, the halfa indulged his friend in conversation.

"Yeah, there were a couple of previews. There is a reboot to The Alabama Buzz-saw Slaughter coming out. There was also a preview for a crossover for the All Hallows Eve series slasher Betty White verses the Camp Blood slasher Jamie Valentine. Other than that there was..."

As Danny went on about the various movies coming out, Sam was off in her own little world. Something was amiss. Danny, her friend and the boy she was crushing on, seemed head over heels infatuated with Paulina, Queen B of Casper High and the embodiment of everything Sam despised. This wasn't new to her as she had seen the longing in his eyes, watched his cheeks turn crimson, and heard his sighs of bliss every time she walked by him. What made this different was that instead of calling him a loser as she had countless times before, she now seemed to be showing interest in him.

Could it be that Kitty was trying to possess her again so she could make Johnny 13 jealous? The problem with that was that the Bad Luck Biker and his Shadow hadn't made any appearances in town lately.

Maybe she was hoping that would be the case again. Anything would be a better reason for her new found affection of Danny other than it being genuine.

Then there was the attack of the Femalien. Why had it specifically attacked her? Not that she didn't mind. The Queen deserved to be brought down to the level of the peasants every once in a while.

Still...Did she deserve to get hurt? Seriously injured? Worse? Sam's moral side said no. Sure, she was a stuck up bitch that liked to whore herself to Dash but she didn't deserve to die just because she showed interest in her friend.

Sam's jealous side countered that if Paulina were out of the picture, then that would be the perfect opportunity for Sam to swoop in. It continued that, in a way, it was a sort of payback for everything the Queen B had done to belittle her, Danny, Tucker, and every other person she and her group of friends had put down.

While this internal conflict of opinions persisted, one final thought came to mind.

If, in the unlikely chance that Paulina's feelings are true and she and Danny became a couple, how would the goth react?

Should she accept that her friend might end up with another girl and be supportive of him? Or should she let her anger, spite, and vengeance come forth?

On the one hand, her pride would take a major blow and she would be very cold to Paulina if she were to accept any relationship between her and Danny. She would sulk and complain for some time before eventually coming to some form of understanding. The two girls might not become close friends but they might be able to manage some form of acquaintance.

On the other hand, Sam could take her anger out on the Queen B. She couldn't foresee how exactly but it would be something devious. Something that would hurt Paulina to her core. If she took that path, her bridge with Danny would most likely be turned to ash. She would forever lose the boy she was crushing on.

These thoughts ran through her mind, giving her a minor headache. Letting out a sigh, Sam picked up her bottle of water and took a swig.

She shouldn't dwell on these things. This little crush with Paulina would pass and then she would be free to continue her subtle flirtations with Danny again. There was no way Danny Fenton and Paulina Sanchez would ever get together...Right?

Meanwhile, the A-Listers were holding court. Dash, Kwan, and the rest of the football team were discussing the confrontation with Danny that morning while Star and some of the cheerleaders were discussing fashion. Paulina, however, was quietly eating her lunch while contemplating the early events of the morning.

Her day had started off with a few bumps but had its bright spots. Yeah, there was the nightmare but everyone has those. She was disappointed that her parents wouldn't be able to attend her birthday party but she understood they were doing the best they could and they promised to make it up to her.

Then there was Danny. Her goofy, sweet, occasionally absentminded, Danny. She stifled a giggled when she realized how possessive she was with the boy. The Latina wasn't sure what it was that she liked most about him. Maybe it was his innocence when it came to the ways of love. Maybe it was the goofs that he made that she found funny. Or maybe it was his desire to want a serious relationship with her that matched her own.

Whatever the case, Paulina was smitten with the boy and had thoroughly enjoyed their morning walk together.

Yet a series of unfortunate events had ruined it. First it was the interruption from Sam. To the credit of the goth, it was circumstantial and unplanned. Still, she didn't like the looks the Girl in Black gave her. Then there was Dash. She wasn't sure what exactly he had against Danny but it was nevertheless annoying. What had bothered her the most was Dash bringing up the...fling. A moment of her life that she wasn't proud of. It pained her to see the look in Danny's eyes when the jock told him that little secret. Hopefully she could get some alone time with her new secret boyfriend and explain herself. Finally, there was the Femalien. It seemed odd that she had a bad dream about Nightmarica and was then a potential target of the intergalactic hunter. Something wasn't right but she didn't know what was the cause.

"Hey! Paulina! Why did you have to tell Fenturd that we weren't dating anymore?" Dash asked her, breaking the Latina from her thoughts.

"Because we aren't." She replied, not even bothering to look at the jock.

"Yeah but the loser doesn't need to know that." Dash countered. "And why did you defend him? You left me out to dry and now I have detention."

"Because you broadcast to everyone that we had sex!" She hissed back.

"Come on! Most of the people already knew about us through the rumor mill. The only people that didn't know were the losers." He replied, trying to play her statement off as common knowledge.

Paulina simply rolled her eyes.

"Tell you what. Why don't you come over to my place after school and we can talk about us?" The boy said, giving Paulina a suggestive look as to his true intentions.

"No, Dash. Besides, I already have plans for tonight."

This was true, she had an appointment at the dress shop where she would try on the dress she would be wearing for her birthday now that the alterations were finished. He didn't need to know that the appointment was at six or that it would only take 30 minutes to try on the dress, see if it fit, and walk out the door, leaving her free for the rest of the evening.

Dash grunted and then said something he would immediately regret.

"Why are the Mexican girls always so moody?"

There was a pause as Paulina registered the statement her ex-boyfriend had just made.

Then all Hell broke loose.

"YOU STUPID, IGNORANT, DOUCHEBAG!" The enraged Latina girl yelled, punching the jock after every word she spoke.

"What? What did I do?" Dash asked.

"You called me Mexican!" Paulina replied, glaring daggers at the boy.

"So?" He replied, not knowing that he had just dug himself deeper into his own grave. Several of the other Latin students hissed at the statement while a few whispers of "Vaya con Dios" floated through the now silent cafeteria.

"So? SO?!" She yelled, unable to believe the stupidity she was witnessing. "I'm CUBAN! As in my family came from CUBA! In case you've been sleeping through Geography class, which is more than likely, it is the island nation 90 miles off the coast of Florida and ruled by a ruthless dictator! Does that sound remotely like I'm Mexican?"

Dash was about to open his mouth but the angry Latina cut him off.

"And don't even THINK about saying that you didn't know what I was! That was one of the FIRST things I told you about myself when we did start dating. But evidentially, that wasn't one of the things you tried to remember about me."

At this, Dash shut his mouth and looked down at his feet.

"I'm going to say this once. We are no longer a couple and we won't be getting back together. If you take anything from this, know that I am Cuban. Not Dominican. Not Puerto Rican. And most certainly! NOT! _MEXICAN!_ "

With that, Paulina stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving a stunned student body behind her. Seconds later, the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

As Paulina wandered through the halls to her locker, the Latina Girl was breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself.

In all honesty, it wasn't the fact that her former boyfriend had called her a Mexican that caused her to blow up at him, although it was annoying to have to explain the difference to him.

No, it was the fact that he hadn't even bothered to remember her heritage or anything else she had told him for that matter. It seemed that the only thing Dash was concerned about was getting back into her pants. Still, there was at least one positive she could take from this experience. She had thoroughly killed any chance of getting back together with him in the future. Now she could put all her effort into her new and budding relationship with Danny.

When she finally reached her locker and opened it, she noticed a paper note sitting at the bottom. Opening it, she was relieved to see that it was from Danny.

 _Hey Paulina,_

 _Sorry things got a little hectic at the start of the day. Hope you are doing alright after the Femalien tried to attack you. I was wondering if you might like to meet up after school sometime. Maybe we could go for a walk in the park._

 _From,_

 _Danny._

 _P.S If you find it easier, here is my phone number. Just text me with your answer. If not, just send me a reply and drop it into my locker._

Paulina giggled. She was delighted to see his concern for her well being, especially after the attack at the beginning of school. Taking out her phone, she began typing her reply.

 _Hey Danny,_

 _This is Paulina. I'd love to meet you after school. I'm sure you have plenty of questions to ask me, what with the shouting match in the cafeteria and...well...what Dash let slip before classes started. I promise to explain everything to you. Meet me at the fountain in the middle of the park._

Following her message, she inserted a few kissy faces and hearts before sending her message. As soon as her phone confirmed the delivery of the message, she heard the rumble of the student body as they made their way towards their locker.

Looking down the rows, she spotted the black, messy hair of her new boyfriend as he gathered his textbooks for his next class. She saw him pause and grab his phone. When his cheeks turned pink after reading her message, he lifted his head and glanced at her. The Latina girl gave him a conspiratorial wink before closing her locker and heading off to class.

Luckily for Danny, neither Tucker nor Sam had seen his text nor witnessed his interaction with Paulina. As he gathered his books, he held in his anticipation for the upcoming meeting with his secret girlfriend in the park.

 *****4 PM, The Water Fountain in the Park*****

As time passed by, Desiree sighed. Today had been a fairly boring day for her. Not many people passed by the fountain on a school day and the few that did rarely made wishes that she could grant.

Trying not to think about the trivial wishes she had granted so far, the wishing ghost thought back to the previous day. A day that started with generosity but was slowly polluted by selfish wishes. The highlight had been her observation of the Latina Girl and the Ghost Child. Desiree couldn't help but smile at the memory. She was delighted that the girl had decided to pursue the boy on her own rather than make a wish. For the Ghost Child, he seemed shy at first but was definitely receptive of her advances. Though it might be too early to tell, the Wishing Ghost hoped that the two's relationship would blossom into something beautiful and wonderful.

Unfortunately, she was brought back to her duties when the Gloomy Girl's jealousy reared its ugly head and wished ill upon the Latina. Though her curse forced her to grant the wish, she was reluctant to do so. Desiree understood the hesitance and longing the girl was experiencing. She admired the girl's bold attitude. Finally, she was delighted to see the girl receive the attention of the Ghost Child and him returning her affections. She truly hoped for the best with the new couple and hoped that the machinations of the Gloomy Girl would ultimately fail.

Desiree was brought back to the present when she heard the laughter and chatter of teenagers coming towards the fountain. Looking around, she was surprised and pleased to see that it was the Ghost Child and the Latina Girl, walking hand in hand, towards her location. A small smile bloomed on her face as she invisibly eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You didn't have to buy me ice cream." Danny chuckled as he liked his Mind Chocolate Chip double scoop cone. "I would have payed for it."

"Are you saying I can't spoil you?" Paulina countered cheekily as she enjoyed her Chocolate and French Vanilla cone.

"No." He replied, his cheeks turning pink. "I...I guess thought that the boyfriend was the one that spoiled the girlfriend."

The Latina girl giggled at his embarrassment. "The movies tend to show that but in any good relationship, the girl should spoil her man just as much as he spoils her."

"Do you know that from experience?" The boy asked.

The smile that had been on Paulina's face slipped a little at the question.

"In a way, yeah. I would spoil Dash when I could but he seemed to rarely put any effort into our so called relationship."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Danny said. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No! No, you're fine, Danny. It doesn't bother me. I've moved past his nonsense."

"Ok." Danny said slowly. "You don't have to tell me anything about..."

Paulina silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"I know you have questions for me, especially what...Dash let slip this morning. I want to be honest with you Danny because I want us to last."

Nodding his head, Danny took another lick from his ice cream cone before shuddering slightly. A sliver of mist escaped his mouth as the brain freeze receded.

"Little too cold for you?" Paulina teased as she took another lick from her cone. The smile left her face as she cringed at the ache in her head and a breath of cool air escaped her mouth.

"Never mind. This is really cold." She said as the brain freeze receded.

The two laughed at the moment before the Latina Girl continued.

"So...I guess I should explain when I lost my virginity." She said slowly. "Remember that party Dash invited you to when you were having that garage sale?"

"Yeah." Danny replied. How could he forget his first encounter with Technus.

"Well, Dash kinda planned it that way. He told everyone that was invited to dress as you and your goth friend while you would stand out in whatever new attire you bought."

"Figured as much." He sighed.

"By the way, were you trying to look like Vanilla Ice?" She giggled, remembering his outfit.

"Eminem." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck as he recalled the ridiculous outfit he bought. "You asked if my mom picked out my outfit."

"Did I?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah. Don't you remember?"

There was a pause as the smile ran away from the Latina Girl's face.

"Unfortunately, I was kinda drunk at the party. Somebody brought some booze and everybody was tipsy. I remember seeing you but not what I said to you."

"Oh." Danny said, concern crossing his face.

Taking a deep breath, Paulina continued.

"As the party wore on, Dash and I...kinda got handsy." She said. She vaguely remembered her hand rubbing up and down the jock's upper thigh as his hand played with the panty covered lips of her pussy.

"After a few more drinks and some more grind lines, we...we went to his bedroom." Paulina said guiltily. They had staggered to his room. He had been groping her breasts while she had been rubbing the bump in his pants. She recalled how they had stripped naked and looked at each other. She had been shy, trying to cover her breasts and her sex while Dash flaunted his body, despite the shortcomings of his package.

"One thing lead to another and we ended up having sex." She sighed. Whoever had said that the first time wasn't the greatest was absolutely right in her case. Granted, they were both sloshed, Dash had some sense of mind to use a condom, and the sex didn't last very long. Still, Dash's penis was barely long enough to break her hymen and was shifting between erect and flaccid the entire time. When he finally came, he simply passed out on top of her, leaving the Latina Girl unsatisfied and forced to shove the snoring jock off of her.

"Since then, we've had sex maybe three or four more times. I've been on birth control ever since my first time." Paulina finished.

Looking over to Danny, she could tell he was a little disappointed to hear the truth from her.

"Do...Do you regret it?" He asked quietly.

"To a degree, yeah. I regret that he was the one to take my virginity but not the sex itself."

She saw Danny had his brow raised in confusion so she elaborated. "If I would have known what it felt like to have sex before losing it to Dash, I wouldn't have given him my virginity. But the act of sex, the sensations, the pleasures, and the highs it can give you, I don't regret experiencing. Mind you. He was rarely able to make me cum and experience those pleasures but when he did, it felt heavenly. Unfortunately for him, his attitude, selfishness, and his flirtations with the other cheerleaders lead me to finally break up with him."

As she finished, she saw Danny cheeks had turned crimson at this new information he had taken in. She sighed before gently cupping his face in her hands and turning his attention to her.

"I know you probably didn't want to hear the intimate details of my former relationship with Dash. I...I just thought it would be best if I fully explained the situation."

"I understand." He replied, giving her a small smile and leaning into her touch. "I'm happy to know that you feel comfortable being so open with me even though we are still relatively new to this relationship."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you might have a few big secrets of your own that you don't feel comfortable telling me right now." The Latina said.

To this, Danny nodded.

"Whatever they may be, you can tell them to me when you feel comfortable."

"Thanks." The black haired boy said. I appreciate that.

"Sooo..." Paulina said, continuing to eat her ice cream while not so subtly changing topics. "What else would you like to know about me? I know we didn't really get to talk all that much during the movies and on the walk home."

"Well, I definitely know you are Cuban." Danny chuckled.

"And don't you forget it!" She replied in a mock authoritative voice before they both broke out laughing.

As soon as they calmed down, began to chat away, talking about their various like and dislikes, dreams and ambitions, and...

"So what would you like for your birthday?" Danny asked.

Paulina thought for a few moments. What did she want? Sure, there were various movies and music albums she wanted, new clothes and shoes she desired. Yet she knew her friends would most likely be getting those for her already.

"Honestly...I don't know what I want you to get me. But whatever you get me, I know that you will have put a lot of thought into it and that I will enjoy it."

"But...But what if..." Danny started to protest, desperate to figure out something he could get her that she would most definitely like before he was silenced by her lips. His shock only lasted a moment before he gave into the kiss. Paulina was enjoying this intimate moment with her new boyfriend and tried to test her luck a little further. She ran her tongue across his lips and was pleased when he opened them. It was a one sided tongue tango but she was sure that he would improve over time.

Unfortunately for the both of them, the kiss was interrupted when Paulina's phone went off. Groaning, the Latina separated from the black haired boy and checked her phone.

"Shit." She hissed. It was her 10 minute notification that her appointment at the dress shop was coming up.

"I have to go." She sighed before turning back to Danny. To her amusement, his eyes were unfocused and he had a goofy grin on his face. Giggling, Paulina lightly flicked his forehead to break him from his stupor.

"Still there, lover boy?" She asked.

Blinking rapidly and shaking his head back and forth a few time, he nodded while he blushed again.

"First French Kiss?"

Again, he nodded.

The Latina chuckled before caressing his cheek and saying, "How was it?"

"Wonderful." Danny replied.

"Good. Because there are plenty more where that came from." She replied. "I don't mean to cut this short but my appointment with the dress shop is in a couple of minutes."

Danny could tell from the way the smile fell from her face that she was sincere.

"I understand." He replied. "Wanna text later tonight?"

"Definitely." She answered, the grin returning to her face.

She pecked him on the lips once more before heading off. Danny sat there for a few minutes, trying to comprehend how lucky he was. Checking his surroundings, he was surprised at how dark it had gotten since they had arrived at the park.

"Time flies when you are having fun." He mused before making his way out of the park. Danny knew he should be doing the nightly rounds in search of ghostly activity but he wanted to try and find something for Paulina's birthday. Passing by a jewelry store, he decided to try his luck there.

 *****30 Minutes Later, Outside the Dress Shop*****

Standing outside Amity's quaint little dress shop was a lone figure. Most of the people that passed by her either ignored her or gave her odd looks because of her attire. Yet if anyone were to pay closer attention to the woman wearing all leather and a pair of shades, they might have noticed she looked eerily like Anastasia Schwartzman, Austrian body builder, former Miss Galaxy, and current Governor of Nevada. Yet she appeared decades younger than what she currently was, almost as if she was taken straight out of her first Terminatra movie.

The woman made her move towards the shop and entered. The sight that greeted her was one of bright colors, frills, and lace. Women of all ages were gushing over the latest designs and trying them on.

"Good evening, ma'am. Is there something we can help you with?" A shop employee asked.

There was a pause from the leather clad woman, almost as if she were analyzing how exactly to answer the question before replying, "Fuck off, cunt."

With that, she slowly and ominously made her way towards the counter where a certain Latina was being handed her dress in a box.

"You're all set. Your parents paid for the dress ahead of time." The clerk told the girl.

"Thank you very much." Paulina said. "Have a pleasant..."

"Paulina Sanchez?" A thick, Austrian accented voice asked her from behind.

The girl tensed up. She knew that voice from somewhere but couldn't figure out where specifically. Whoever it was, it wasn't good news for her.

Slowly turning around, the Latina came face to face with Terminatra. As if to confirm her theory, the flesh covered android began to draw out a pistol.

Thinking fast, Paulina leapt behind a rack of dresses and sprinted towards the exit. Terminatra began firing her pistol at the fleeing girl but missed, causing a panic in the store. Before the robot could pursue her target, it was hit by two loads of buck shot, the first to the arm and the second to the right side of its face.

"Listen here, bitch! Nobody comes in, terrorizes my customers, and shoots up my place and gets away with it!" The angry store owner said behind the counter, chambering another round into her Model 1887 shotgun.

To the shock and horror of the owner, the robot stood up, sparks flying from her now exposed metal skull. Peering down it tore the loose flesh from its arm and exposed the metal. The appendage changed into some sort of plasma thrower.

"Oh fuck." The owner groaned.

The machine seemed to be debating on wether or not to attack the owner before it decided to pursue Paulina.

Meanwhile, Danny had just exited the jewelry store he had been visiting. He carefully slipped his present for Paulina into his backpack.

'I hope she likes this.' The boy thought.

He was cut short from his musings when he heard a cry for help. Sighing, he ducked into a nearby ally and transformed. He quickly flew to the rooftop of the store and deposited his bag before searching for the citizen in trouble. Running on the walls was Terminatra, shooting her plasma arm at...

"Paulina!" Danny gasped before leaping into action.

The girl that was being pursued was doing her best to dodge incoming fire.

"Somebody help!" She screamed.

"Hey! Technological Terror! Prepare to be deactivated!" Came a voice from above. There was a dull thud and a whoosh of air as The Ghost Boy tackled Terminatra off the wall and sending her flying towards the park. The Latina girl hesitated, debating on wether to simply run home or follow the fight. The rational part of her was telling her to go home. Yet another part of her was to follow at a cautionary distance. Something strange was going on, what with her nightmare this morning, the attack from the Femalien in school, and now this from Terminatra. Someone or something had it out for her and she wanted to find out what. Making up her mind, she made her way towards the park.

As this was going on, Sam had heard the commotion from a distance and caught a glimpse of Danny knocking Terminatra into the park. As she made her way towards the fight, she was slightly annoyed with Danny. He had ditched both her and Tucker after school, claiming he had something to do at home, and he had neglected to start his rounds of the town in case of ghostly occurrences. Luckily, he had managed to track this specter but she was still ticked off nonetheless.

Back to the fight, Danny was having some difficulty with the futuristic death machine. While dodging incoming plasma blasts, he had to be careful of the enhanced strength it possessed. Checking his surroundings, he got an idea.

Danny turned invisible, causing Terminatra to pause. Before it could track Danny, it received a powerful ecto blast in the back, causing it to fly before crashing into the park's fountain. The halfa flew towards his enemy, ready to bombard it with more blasts before he paused. Evidentially, his blast had been more powerful than he had realized. there was a gaping hole through the middle of the robot, sparks of electricity were flying from the loose wires and circuits. The face of the machine was twitching spastically. Then, just as it had with the Femalien, Terminatra began to fade.

"What is going on? Why are you attacking Paulina?" Danny demanded.

"Sam." The machine replied before it faded from existence.

'Something strange is going on,' Danny thought as he transitioned back to his human form, 'And Sam is somehow a part of this.'

"Danny!" came Sam's voice as she made his way towards him. "Where have you been? You left Tuck and I at school and neglected your rounds of the town."

"I was doing something else and lost track of time." Danny said, not wanting to reveal to his friend the relationship he had with Paulina.

"What could be more important than making sure the town is safe?" The goth girl countered.

"Look, I'm doing my best and I managed to fight off this ghost in time but I do have a life outside of being a hero." Danny replied. "Besides, something strange is going on with these movie ghost. Terminatra disappeared but when I tried getting information out of it, it just said your name. Same thing happened with the Femalien."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam said. "Every time they have shown up, they attacked Paulina."

"You sure don't know anything about these attacks?" The boy asked, giving her a skeptical raise of his eyebrow.

"Are you accusing me of..."

While the two argued, we turn our attention to a few meters away behind a tree. There we see Paulina. In her hands, she still continues to clutch her boxed up dress. Yet on her face she wore a look of shock and awe. She had been planning to talk to the Ghost Boy once he defeated Terminatra but froze when she saw him turn into her Danny. Was this one of Danny's secrets? In retrospect, it was surprising nobody else had discovered his secret when the only changes were hair color, eye color, and his suit.

Shaking her head from her musings, she saw that the goth girl was now talking with Danny. She supposed that the girl, along with the nerd, must be assisting Danny with capturing the ghosts around town. For some reason, they appeared to be arguing. Perhaps it was over the ghost. Perhaps it was over something else.

Whatever it was, it seemed to be getting heated. Danny pulled some kind of belt out of her bag and snapped it around her waist before changing back into the Ghost Boy. Realizing he was going to fly off, she rushed from her position to try and catch him before he left. Unfortunately for her, Danny zoomed off before she could yell his name.

"Oh yeah? Well, sometimes I wish we were never OOF!" Sam started to say before she was bumped from behind by Paulina. The Latina girl looked up into the sky to try and catch a glimpse of Danny but it was for naught.

When Sam recovered from the jostle she had received, she glared at Paulina.

"What are you doing here?" Sam demanded.

"I was getting my dress from the shop when Terminatra came after me. As I was running away, I saw the Ghost Boy tackle her into the park. I was hoping he could tell me why these ghosts have been attacking me today." Paulina replied.

"Does it really matter anymore? Danny Phantom took care of the ghost so you can keep on being Little Miss Perfect." Sam scoffed.

'So, the name of his alter ego was Danny Phantom. And here she thought it was Inviso-Bill from the rumor mill at school.' The girl mused before saying, "But what if another ghost attacks me? I would like to know why they are attacking me."

"Why? So you can be saved again or were you intending on 'repaying him for his kindness'?" Sam continued, glaring daggers at the girl.

"I don't know what you are implying." The Latina replied, narrowing her own eyes.

"You know what I mean. I'm not going to say it but I've heard through the locker room what you've done to Dash and the rest of the football team. My guess is that you just want to see the Ghost boy so you could sink your claws into him as well."

"Don't believe everything you hear, Goth! I can say for a fact that I've never whored myself to the football team." Paulina spat back.

"But you did whore yourself to Dash!" Sam retorted. "And while we are on the subject of your sex life, keep away from Danny! You may have him curled around your little finger but I can see right through you!"

Taking a deep breath and hoping Danny would forgive her for what she was about to say, the Latina replied, "It is none of your business what the loser and I do at my birthday party."

With that, Paulina turned on her heel and made her way home.

"Oh yeah? Well, I wish...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It would be a real dick move if I were to end the chapter right here, wouldn't it?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah. I'm not that cruel and heartless a bastard to do that to you guys, especially with how long it has been since I last updated this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I wish you would get FUCKED by one of the people you called a loser!" Sam yelled at the retreating form of the Latina. Unknown to the Girl in Black, Desiree became visible behind her and was giving her a most displeased look.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." The Wishing Ghost said before snapping her fingers.

Sam whirled around to see Desiree floating before her.

"You! It was you behind the attacks the entire time." Sam accused, mentally cursing herself for not bringing a Fenton Thermos with her.

"You are only half correct, child. I merely granted YOUR wish." The Wishing Ghost replied, displeasure clear on her face.

"So..." Sam said slowly. "You sent the Femalien and Terminatra after Paulina because of my wish..." Then a satisfied smirk crossed her face. "And now you have granted my wish so that she will have to fuck one of the losers..." Finally, Sam broke out laughing, "And there isn't anything you can do to me because of the Specter Deflector I'm wearing! I can make any wish I want without consequence!"

Desiree huffed at this statement. It was true, she could feel her passive powers being repulsed by the strange contraption around the girl's waist. Still, who said that the double edge Sam would receive would be directed at her person?

"Perhaps..." The Wishing Ghost said, glaring at the girl.

"Alright! I wish that you can't tell Paulina or Danny about my wishes."

Desiree snapped her fingers, granting the wish.

"You are playing with powers you know not, child." Desiree warned.

"True. So I wish you can't grant any more wishes until the day AFTER the meteor shower!" The goth replied, a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"So you have wished it so it shall be." The Wishing Ghost said.

Sam stood there triumphant for a few moments before her smile fell. "Crap. Shoulda wished for you to go back into the Ghost Zone."

Now it was Desiree's turn to smirk at the girl.

"Guess you aren't as smart as you thought you were, child." She gloated, staring at the scheming girl. "I will say this before I leave you. Be careful what you wish for. You just. Might GET IT!" Emphasizing the last few words while her face got close to Sam's.

Sam shivered slightly from the implied threat. The red eye not covered by Desiree's luscious black mane seemed to be boring a hole through her skull.

With a snap of her fingers, Desiree disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving a slightly worried Sam behind. The girl wondered if perhaps she had gone too far. From what Desiree implied, the double edges she might be receiving could be more emotionally painful than anything physical. Then she shook her head. She had the Specter Deflector and she had Danny. Whatever form of payback the Wishing Ghost was planning, she was positive they would overcome it.

 *****A Few Hours Later Later, At Paulina's House*****

As she stepped out of the shower, Paulina thought again about this latest revelation pertaining to Danny. What was she going to do? How would she bring it up to him?

After brushing her hair and putting on a pair of lacy purple panties, she saw that she had a text message from the boy currently occupying her thoughts.

 _Hey. Is everything alright? I heard that you were attacked by Terminatra._

Paulina giggled. Even when she knew the boy was lying, she could tell he was concerned about her.

 _I'm fine. Just a little scared. She attacked me just as I had gotten my dress._

A few seconds later, he replied.

 _Oh God! You weren't hurt, were you?_

Thinking she would tease him a little, she responded.

 _Nah. Danny Phantom swooped in and saved me before Terminatra could say 'Auf Wiedersehen, bitch'. Still, I know if you would have been there you could have taken her on._

She eagerly awaited his response and was not disappointed.

 _Me? No way. Knowing my luck, I would be one of the poor souls that would be near the area where Terminatra first arrives in the past and whom she would steal clothes from followed by a painful death._

Paulina laughed out loud. Oh how fun it was to have Danny as her boyfriend! An idea came to her. One that she knew would put him into a blushing mess while also subtly thanking him for the two saves he had performed as Phantom that day. Bringing up her camera on her phone, she pushed her flowing black hair over her left shoulder so it would cover her exposed left breast while the right remained uncovered. Then she gave the camera a saucy smile and a wink before taking the picture. Satisfied with how it came out, the Latina quickly typed out her reply before sending it and the picture.

 _Sure you would be frozen in fear or would you be stunned by young Anastasia Schwartzman's naked body ;) ? Goodnight, Lover Boy. I'll see you tomorrow._

With that, Paulina turned off her phone and got ready for bed. Before she completely settled down, she reached to her bedside table and grabbed her rosary. Though she and her family couldn't always attend Mass, they were practicing Catholics. Wanting some comfort from any potential nightmare, she prayed.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take."

Crossing herself, she gently placed her rosary back on her bedside table before nodding off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: So here it is, the major deviation between the original episode and my story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far and aren't too angry at me for both the long delay in update and my little fake out near the end. There are 2 things I want to ask you and need to hear your input on. First would be what would you guys like to see in the final fight between Nightmarica and Danny? I know everyone wants a Freddy v. Jason style fight but I kinda want to make it more creative than that, as evidenced by the other horror movies I referenced. The first potential villain would be my version of a female Jason, named Jamie Valentine and her series is Camp Blood. On a side note, any suggestions on what mask she should wear, besides a hockey mask? Next would be my parody character of LeatherFace from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. My working name for her is FleshHead and her horror movie series is The Alabama Buzz-saw Slaughter. Next, I have a parody of Michael Myers from the Halloween series. Her name is Betty White (because I got a good laugh about picturing her as an actual horror movie slashers and I couldn't think of any other decent names) and the name of her parody series is All Hallows Eve. Another side note, what would be a good mask for her since I'm unsure about using the altered William Shatner mask that Michael Myers uses. Finally, I could just have all three of these new slashers gang up on Nightmarica. Second is the issue of Sam. In most stories where Danny is paired with another girl, Sam is either made a vindictive bitch or becomes a reluctant friend of Danny's new lover. I know, I've done it myself. Right now, I have two ideas for the ending. What would you guys like to see? Do you want Sam to learn her lesson in the end, or should she not learn her lesson and completely burn her bridge with Danny. I'll probably end up publishing both but I want to hear your input first. Thank you again for sticking with me and, if I don't publish again before the end of the holiday season, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	5. Welcome to My Nightmare

**Chapter 5: Welcome to My Nightmare**

 **Hello, dear readers. I'm back with another chapter! I won't say too much here but there will be some major deviations between the original episode and my story throughout this chapter. I do not own Danny Phantom. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Danny Fenton's Room*****

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" Paulina moaned as Danny thrust into her.

Danny took his head that was buried in the crook of his girlfriend's neck and brought it up to her lips. Their tongues danced with one another while they continued to make love.

The Latina girl felt like she was in heaven. This passionate moment with Danny was all that mattered to her right now. Everything she did prior seemed like a blur to her; something about school, the social hierarchy system, and lying to Danny's parents that they would be studying in his room. All that mattered now was the orgasm she was building.

Separating their kiss, Paulina said, "I'm so close!" in his ear.

"Me too!" Her lover whispered back.

Just a few more seconds and the two lovers would reach…

But just then, the bedroom door opened, revealing Sam and Tucker. The two lovers froze in shock and embarrassment upon being caught in the act.

It was oddly quiet for a few seconds; the only sounds being made were the panting from Danny and Paulina. For the Latina girl, this felt like the calm before the storm. And this storm's name was Hurricane Samantha.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The goth girl bellowed.

"Ummm…" Danny and his Latin lover eloquently stated, unsure if they should state the obvious or if the girl was merely being rhetorical.

"How could you do this, Danny? How?" Sam continued, her body shaking with rage the longer she took in the sight before her.

This time, the two couldn't help but chuckle. Had it been any other person asking the question, the two teens would have jokingly gone into the 'When a man and a woman love each other very, very much…' talk. Seeing as how this was Sam and the mood she was in, however, they decided to err on the side of caution and not throw more fuel on the fire.

Hoping to get some support from her nerd friend, Sam turned to see Tucker's reaction.

The boy in question had his mouth agape and eyes the size of dinner plates. To top it off, a steady stream of blood was flowing from his right nostril without his notice.

"Tucker!" The goth girl snapped, trying to get his attention.

"Danny…Paulina…Boobies…Pussy…" The black nerd said to nobody in particular. He began to sway back and forth before finally falling backwards into the hallway, his body unconscious before he hit the floor while his obvious erection stood tall.

Both Danny and Paulina rolled their eyes at Tucker's antics while Sam seemed to get even angrier now that she didn't have anyone to support her. She turned back towards the couple, her eyes holding a fire so intense it would make a volcanic eruption seem like a sputtering candle in comparison.

"You...You…" Sam sputtered, "YOU STOLE THE BOY I WANTED!"

"What?" Paulina asked in confusion. Turing to look at her lover, Danny seemed just as confused.

"I liked Danny before high school! I liked him before he started lusting after you! I LIKED HIM FIRST! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" The girl in black ended up screaming.

"Then why didn't you speak up?" Danny finally said. "It's not Paulina's fault for showing interest in me first. If you really liked me, you should have told me.

"NO!" Sam said, shaking her head in denial. "She stole you from me! If that bitch didn't seduce you, you would be MINE!"

"No." Came a stern voice out of thin air. Paulina looked around the room, searching for the origin of this new interloper.

Out of thin air appeared a green genie, with flowing black hair, ruby red eyes, and wearing a light blue harem girl outfit that ended in a tail instead of legs.

"Desiree." The Latina girl heard her lover whisper.

"The only one you should be blaming is yourself." Desiree said, glaring daggers at the goth girl. "You were the architect of your own demise."

There was another pause as Sam processed these latest accusations. Paulina hated this moment of silence more than the previous one. It seemed much darker, much more sinister than the last.

"I wish you three couldn't leave this room for the rest of the day." Sam finally said.

The wishing ghost appeared shocked by this yet reluctantly replied. "So you have wished it, so it shall be."

Then the Latina girl saw it. A maniacal grin beginning to bloom on the girl's face.

"Losing Danny wasn't my fault…But this will be." The goth chuckled darkly. "I wish Danny and Paulina couldn't make any wishes for the rest of the day."

"Sam! What are you doing?" Danny yelled, unable to stop the wishing ghost from granting the next wish.

Paulina unsheathed her lover from her sex before moving behind him, worried about what the girl in black might do next. Looking around, she saw the wishing ghost desperately trying to escape the room. She first tried flying through the wall but some mysterious force was preventing her from passing through. Then her fists began to glow with green energy before she started pounding at the wall. Yet no matter what she did, she could not escape the room. Desiree seemed to be frightened by Sam, not knowing what other wishes she would be forced to grant.

"I wish Paulina was tied to a chair." The goth girl demanded.

"No! Stop!" Desiree begged as her powers activated again.

The Latina girl herself being pulled into Danny's desk chair before ropes appeared and tied her arms down.

"Sam, stop this NOW!" Danny yelled. "If anyone is to blame for this it should be me! Punish me but leave Paulina and Desiree out of this."

"You're right. Danny. I should punish you." Sam replied in a tone full of mock surprise.

"I wish Paulina was barren and there was no way to wish her fertility back!"

"NO!" The two lovers and the wishing ghost yelled.

"I'm sorry, child. I'm so sorry." Desiree said, tears streaming down her face as she granted the wish.

Immediately, Paulina felt an intense, burning pain in her abdomen. She screamed in agony for the few seconds it lasted before the pain began to recede.

The Latina girl began to weep once she recovered. The thought of never being able to have a family with her Danny was a heartbreaking feeling. Blinking the tears out of her eyes, she looked around the room for her lover. He seemed to be searching in his backpack for something.

"Looking for this?" The girl in black asked mockingly, waving around a metal thermos in her hands.

"Sam…" Danny said, his voice wavering. "Stop this…Please."

"I'm not through yet." Sam replied.

"You are going to regret this!" Desiree hissed.

"I don't think so!" The goth girl cackled maniacally. "I wish that none of the wishes I have made and will make will have any twist upon me."

The wishing ghost growled as she was once again forced to grant the girl's wish.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Desiree. I've got something extra special planned just for you." Sam said darkly.

Paulina could see that Desiree now seemed worried. What could Sam possibly wish upon the wishing ghost?

"I wish…" She said slowly and tauntingly. "That Danny…would rape you"

"NO!" Desiree pleaded, trying her best to prevent the wish from being granted as her body began to glow.

A scream drew Paulina's attention away from the wishing ghost and towards her lover. Danny was on his hands and knees while a green glow surrounded his body.

"You…Can't…Make…ME!" The black-haired boy said, his eyes shifting between normal and completely red. He looked up at her, his face contorted in pain and remorse.

"Paulina…" He panted struggling against the power "Forgive me!"

Another scream tore through the room. The Latina girl saw that Desiree had been forced onto the bed, her back arching in pain as her clothes were magically torn from her body while her tail morphed into a set of legs.

Her eyes flicking back to Danny, she saw him shakily get to his feet before crawling onto the bed. She could see he was trying to fight against the powers of the wish but that he was ultimately losing as he forced Desiree's legs apart.

"I'm sorry, Desiree." Danny wept. "I…I can't fight it!"

"I forgive you, child." The wishing ghost replied, her own tears flowing down her face. "I don't blame you for this."

With a hard thrust, Danny's penis penetrated Desiree, eliciting a cry of pain as Danny took her.

Paulina turned her head. She knew neither was to blame but she couldn't bear to see such an act take place before her eyes.

What broke the girl from her thoughts was cruel laughter coming from Sam. The Latina girl looked up, ready to rebuke the girl for what she had done…Only to receive a major shock.

Sam had changed. Instead of her usual outfit, she was now wearing Nightmarica's filthy red and green sweater, an equally filthy brown skirt, a fedora on her head, and claws on her hands.

"Seems like everyone besides me has gotten fucked in this dream." The Sam/Nightmarica hybrid said, speaking in both of their voices. "Why don't we fix that?"

The movie monster grabbed her skirt and ripped in off her body. To Paulina's horror, it revealed a monstrously sized cock, two feet long, three inches in diameter, and covered in bony thorns.

"No!" Paulina pleaded. She struggled the free herself from the chair but the rope only seemed to tighten the harder she struggled. At the same time, she felt her legs being forcefully spread apart, revealing her sex to the villain.

"Don't be scared." The Sam/Nightmarica hybrid said tauntingly. "This will be my first time with a woman as well."

"No! NO! Stay away from me!" The Latina girl cried as she tried to move away from the movie slasher. She closed her eyes not wanting to look at the horrifying thing that would penetrate her.

"Go away! GO AWAY!" She continued when she felt hands grab onto her shoulders before they started to shake her.

"Paulina!" The hybrid taunted her. "Paulina!"

 *****Back in Reality*****

"Paulina! Paulina wake up!"

And just like that, the teenager was roused from her sleep. She sat bold upright and looked into the eyes of her of her father. He was a man in his late forties, black hair with a few streaks of grey, and a ruffled business suit on his body.

"Papi?" Paulina asked, unsure if this was just another dream of reality.

"Yes, chica." The man sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his own eyes before releasing an exasperated sigh.

"What have I told you about sleeping in the nude?"

Yup, that was her Papi.

Laughter bubbled out of her before she embraced her father. Rolling his eyes, he kissed the top of her head and let her calm down on her own.

"Feeling better?" He asked once she settled down.

"Much better." She replied. "I…I just had a terrible nightmare."

"Don't worry, chica. Dreams can't hurt you." Her father replied.

The Latina girl chuckled nervously before changing the subject.

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Mr. Sanchez replied. "They want me to run research for an upcoming case and the little I've gathered so far will not be sufficient."

The teenager gave a disappointed sigh. She knew that this would probably be the case but a part of her had held out that one or both of her parents might be free for her birthday.

"We're sorry, chica." Her father said.

"I know and I understand." She replied before an amused grin played at her lips. "Just make sure to make it up when you take us and a friend or two out to dinner this weekend."

Mr. Sanchez outwardly rolled his eyes while he internally groaned at the pain his wallet would be feeling.

'Why couldn't I have gotten a son?' He thought.

"Because God thought you deserved a challenge." Paulina answered his unasked question cheekily.

"I still don't know how you and your mother do that." He grumbled, much to his daughter's amusement, before standing up and walking to the door.

"Have a good day at school, chica." Mr. Sanchez said as he left her room.

"I will." She called back before crawling out of bed and getting ready for school.

 *****30 Minutes Later*****

After showering, eating, and getting everything ready for school, Paulina was cutting through the towns park on her way to school. As the girl walked, she tried to think about what she should bring up to her lover first. Her horrible nightmare or the fact that she discovered his secret identity last night? An even bigger question would be how she would tell Danny that she knew his secret identity.

"Hey, Paulina!" The voice of the boy she was thinking about spoke up. Clearing her thoughts, she saw her black-haired lover making his way over to her. There was a smile on his face while there was a slight blush on his cheeks. She held back her giggles when she saw his eyes briefly flick down to her chest before quickly returning to her eyes.

'Guess he liked his little present…And I think I might know of a way to break my new-found discovery to him' The Latina girl internally chuckled.

"Morning Danny." She said, meeting him halfway before wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. She felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist and his mouth open up for her when her tongue played at his lips.

They made out for a few seconds before separating. She took his hand in hers before they made their way through the park and to school.

"Sleep well last night?" She asked, giving him look of mock innocence.

Paulina couldn't help but laugh when she saw his cheeks turn red.

"Liked my little gift, didn't you?" The Latina girl asked.

Danny nodded his head.

"Yeah." He replied, embarrassment in his voice. "I…just don't know what brought that on…Not that I didn't like it! I really did…That isn't to say that I want you doing that all the time! I like…"

The boy stopped his rambling when he heard Paulina laughing. She pecked him on the cheek before saying "I know what you meant to say but it was funny to see you try and clarify."

Danny gave an exasperated sigh but couldn't help a small smile from growing on his face.

Once she calmed down, the Latina girl's face changed from a look of humor to one of nervous anticipation.

"As to why I sent you that picture…it was a thank you."

"Ummm…you're welcome?" Danny replied, unsure of what he had done to receive her thanks. "What exactly did I do?"

'This was it.' She thought. 'Moment of truth.'

"You saved me twice yesterday." She replied, looking her lover in the eye as she said it.

For a brief second, she saw his eyes widen in fear before he nervously chucked and said. "Saved you? I don't really know how I saved you?"

Paulina gave him a sad smile before saying. "When Terminatra was chasing me, I saw Danny Phantom tackle her into the park. So…I thought it might be a good idea to follow him and find out why these movie monsters were attacking me."

She paused for a moment, noticing the look of anticipation on Danny's face before continuing.

"I saw him finish her off in the fountain before she disappeared. I wanted to approach the Ghost Boy but then I saw Sam approach him…Imagine my surprise when I saw Danny Phantom turn into my Danny Fenton."

Her black-haired lover was silent, giving her a look of shock and minor horror.

"Wow…" The boy replied, a nervous chuckle escaping him as he processed this new information. "I…I guess that takes care of the big secret I wanted to reveal to you."

"I'm sorry, Danny." Paulina said, looking down at her feet.

"No, no, no!" Danny chuckled. "I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. Its…"

Her lover paused for a moment and she couldn't help but smile in amusement at the look of concentration and contemplation on his face.

"I'm a little disappointed I wasn't able to tell you by myself but, at the same time, this is probably for the best."

"How so?" The Latina girl asked.

"Can you imagine the number of dates that I might have to cancel at the last minute or leave during with some flimsy excuses while I tried to pluck up the courage to tell you my secret?" He asked her, smiling a little while his hand went through his hair. "The arguments about lying and trust issues we might have?"

"I hadn't thought about that." Paulina said. "So that is why you've been excusing yourself from class so much."

"Yeah." The boy sighed. "Had to come up with that stupid bladder control story so I could leave class and deal with whatever ghost was haunting the town."

"Well I can tell you that the A-Listers took that lie hook, line and sinker." The Latina girl said.

They chuckled for a second or two before Danny said, "Now that we've addressed that elephant in the room, how did you sleep last night?"

The girl shuddered just thinking about her nightmare.

"That bad, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Paulina replied before explaining her dream. For his part, Danny listened intently without interruption. By the end of it, he was wide eyed and stunned.

"I can't imagine how horrible that must have been. If it wasn't for that weird cross of Sam and Nightmarica, I would have been afraid that everything that happened in that dream was real. Still, that is a horrible dream nobody should have to experience."

The Latina girl simply nodded. It wasn't pleasant bringing it up to her lover but she was grateful for the support he gave her.

"Do you think Sam would be that spiteful if she ever found out?" She asked after a moment of silence.

The black-haired boy sighed before saying, "As her friend, I would say no. I don't want to believe she would ever stoop so low…but I do know that when things don't go her way, she can be let her temper get the best of her."

There was an awkward silence between them before Paulina asked, "What did you dream about?"

"Funny you should ask." He chuckled, both from the breaking of the tension and what he dreamed about. "I was dreaming about these past couple of days but with things going differently. So, there was the fight at the car lot with the cow and then you came over and invited me to your party…"

He stopped walking before nervously looking at her. "The change was that you only invited me because you hoped that Danny Phantom would appear at the party because I was usually around when he was…"

Paulina sensed the unasked question and embraced him tightly.

"I like you for you, Danny. All of you." She said. "I'll admit, when the Ghost Boy first appeared in town I did have a crush and hero worship for him. Overtime, I came to the realization that wanting to be the girlfriend of a super hero was a kind of selfish desire."

When she saw his eyebrow raise questioningly, she giggled before continuing. "Think of it like a gold digger looking for a sugar daddy. She only wants him for the money and doesn't really care about the person with the bank account."

"Huh. I hadn't thought about it like that." Danny replied before a slight blush came to his face. "To be honest, I was initially attracted to you because of how beautiful you were. But now that I've gotten to know you better, I like you all the more for it."

The two remained in their embrace for a moment longer before continuing on their way.

"So, what else happened?" The Latina girl asked.

"Well, things became a bit of a blur before there was the fight against Femalien and Terminatra. Sam and I got into an argument like we did last night and I think she said something about wishing we were never friends."

"A lot better that what she told me. She said she wished I would get fucked by one of the losers." Paulina interjected.

Danny rolled his eyes in amusement before continuing. "Then things became a blur again and the next day it was like Sam and I had never been friends. Consequently, that took away my ghost powers because it was due to Sam being my friend that she talked me into walking into my parent's ghost portal, leading to the accident that gave me my powers."

"Weird." The Latina girl commented. "Did you ever figure out where those movie monsters came from?"

"Nope." The boy replied. "I didn't really have a third person view of everything that was happening and things were hazy like I said."

The two continued walking until they school loomed ahead of them.

"Ready to play pretend again?" She asked, disappointment in her voice.

"I guess." Her lover replied.

The embraced once more and peck each other on the lips before Paulina went ahead and entered the building. Danny sighed before making his way over and sitting on the steps leading up to the school.

About five minutes passed before Sam and Tucker came up to him.

"Morning Danny." Tucker said. "Heard you got into a fight with Terminatra last night."

"Yeah." He replied. "And before you ask, she had her normal leather clothes on."

The black geek huffed in disappointment before returning to his PDA.

"Danny." The goth girl said, looking the black-haired boy in the eye.

"Sam." He replied, knowing already that his friend hadn't gotten over what he had said to her last night.

There was a tension between the two for a few seconds before they both sighed.

"Look…" They said simultaneously before chuckling at the moment.

"I'm sorry if you were bothered by what I said last night…" Danny began.

"Apology accept…" Sam interrupted.

"But…" The boy continued. "I still think these movie slashers have something to do with you."

From what Danny could tell, the goth didn't seem pleased by this. Perhaps his mind was still a bit groggy but the thought he briefly saw a look of worry cross her face before changing to one of reluctant acceptance.

"Fine." She huffed. "Can I say my piece now?"

"Go ahead." The boy replied.

"You know I…care about you, right?" Sam asked, seeming to stumble in the middle of her sentence.

"I know that." Danny said.

"Good. Then you know that I'm objecting you going to her stupid birthday party because of the way she and the rest of the A-Listers have treated us in the past. You have to see that this is all some elaborate ruse just to embarrass you. So just forget her and come join us at the movies." She pleaded.

The black-haired boy sighed before replying.

"I know you are looking out for me and I do understand where you are coming from…But I want to see this through. I…I feel like she might be different than we originally thought."

The goth girl groaned in exasperation. "I can tell you she hasn't! I saw her in the park after you flew off. You know what she called you? A loser! She is trying to play you like a fiddle, Danny, and I've seen her true colors!"

"Oh?" The boy asked, his eyebrows raised since he knew some of the things Sam had told Paulina. "Did this just…pop up in conversation or was there something said before she called me a loser?"

"What?" Sam said, trying to change the subject. "You aren't taking my word? I'm telling the truth! She called you a loser!"

"I'm not calling you a liar, Sam." Danny said calmly, knowing that if he raised his voice, it would only escalate the situation with her.

"But you aren't believing me either!" She countered. "I'm trying to save you from yourself, Danny. I don't want to see you hurt. Those A-Listers aren't like us. They look down upon us and treat us like dirt. It's one of the reasons I want to topple this crummy social hierarchy in the first place!"

The black-haired boy took a deep breath before exhaling. Looking up at his friend, he gave her a small smile before embracing her. The goth girl was surprised by his action, not expecting a show of affection from him. Yet, before she could return the gesture, Danny released her.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, Sam…But I have to see this through." Danny said slowly. "You said you wanted to take down the social hierarchy? Maybe my going to this party could help bring it down. I know how passionate you are about change but your plans are either too drastic that nobody likes them or so passive that people ignore them. This thing that I'm doing, though, this small but important thing I will be attending, it might be the start you are looking for."

Sam looked ready to protest but the boy quickly added. "And if something does happen to me and it does end up being a trick, you have my permission to say that you told me so."

The goth girl rolled her eyes at Danny's reply before a small smile bloomed on her face.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Danny chuckled.

"Are you two done with your little moment? Cus schools starts in less than 10 minutes." Tucker spoke up.

"It wasn't a moment, Tuck!" The two teenagers said indignantly.

"Sure it wasn't." The black geek said sarcastically.

The teenagers made their way into the school and towards their lockers. As they collected their books, they noticed Dash and Kwan stuffing one of the nerds into a locker before laughing it off. Danny thought he heard Mikey mumble something about wishing somebody would teach the bullies a lesson but otherwise walked away from the situation towards Mr. Lancer's classroom. Unfortunately for the trio, the football players noticed them once they calmed down.

"Look who it is, boys! Fenturd and his loser buddies." Dash taunted them. "Your gonna pay for yesterday, Fenton."

Danny simply looked at the blonde-haired jock, unamused and unimpressed by his threats.

"You've done pretty much everything imaginable to me, Dash. There really isn't much more you can do that will scare me." The black-haired boy replied.

"What is with you, Fenton? Stop growing a backbone and go back to acting like a coward!" Kwan said while earning some nods of approval from the other jocks.

Rolling his eyes, the boy in question sidestepped the group of A-Listers before making his way to class. The jocks seemed stunned by the boy's lack of reaction that they didn't even bother to stop him. Taking their brief lapse in attention, Tucker took this time to sprint after the retreating form of his friend. Unfortunately for Sam, the group of jocks regained their attention and rounded on the goth girl before she could follow her friends.

"What is wrong with your boyfriend, goth?" Dash asked, glaring at the girl. "We are sick and tired of this change in Fenturd. Change him back to his usual wimpy self!"

"First of, Danny isn't my boyfriend." Sam replied. "Second, why should I? I think it's about time for a change. A time for people to stand up to you bullies and say no!"

The jocks rolled their eyes as the girl prepared herself to go on another one of her rants. One of them pulled a can of pink spray paint from their backpacks and shook it before handing it over to Dash. The blonde bully them pulled off the cap and started covering the girl's clothes in a horrible salmon color.

"Hey!" The girl said indignantly. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Oh yeah?" Dash countered. "You and what army?"

"I might not be an army but I do believe my authority as a teacher will suffice." The voice of Mr. Lancer spoke up. The balding teacher scolded the football players before giving an apologetic look towards Sam.

"I apologize I wasn't able to get here sooner, Ms. Manson. I was only just informed by Mr. Fenton that you were being harassed by these boys."

He then turned back to the culprits.

"I believe you gentlemen have earned yourselves another detention after school today. As for you, Ms. Manson, you have my permission to go to the office and call home for a change of clothes."

The jocks grumbled and made their way towards the class room while Sam gave the balding teacher an appreciative nod and started walking towards the office.

While the other jocks were lamenting over their detention and the numerous suicides their coach would make them do on the football field next practice, Dash was livid. This was the second time Fenton had gotten him into trouble and he was sick of it. This was not how things worked in Casper High.

Taking his seat behind Paulina, he glared at the loser that had caused him trouble recently. It struck an additional nerve with him when he saw the glances he was giving Paulina. Who did this nerd think he was, trying to steal the most popular girl from him? The loser, nice guy always finishes last, right? Whatever, he thought, at least he was still invited to Paulina's birthday party while the loser wasn't.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Mr. Lancer began calling roll. Yet one final thought reverberated through his mind. Fenton would pay.

Once roll was finished, Mr. Lancer began talking about the famous romance stories throughout literature. He was in the middle of Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_ when the door to the class room opened. In walked Samantha Manson, dressed in an outrageously bright pink turtleneck sweater and a white skirt with pink polka dots. All the jocks burst out laughing at the ridiculous outfit while the remainder of the class quietly chuckled at the goth's change of attire.

For her part, Sam was royally pissed off. She had tried calling Jeeves, her butler, to bring her one of her usual outfits. Unfortunately, her mother had picked up the phone instead and insisted on bringing over this stupid combination of clothing. The worst part about it was that her emergency black spray paint cans were mysteriously empty…all 5 of them. While she expected the popular crowd to laugh at her attire, she was a little miffed to see Danny trying to hide his own amusement behind his hands. What pissed her off more was seeing Paulina's laughter at her predicament.

'Laugh it up while you can, Paulina.' Sam thought to herself while internally smirking. 'I'll be the one laughing when my wish comes true and you have to fuck one of the losers. Danny might have the right idea but the only way to destroy the hierarchy is to topple the people on top and bring them to our level.'

Outside the classroom, peering through the window from a distance, was Desiree. Turning to the fourth wall, she stage whispered. "I might not be able to directly twist her wishes but nothing prevents me from ruining her plans indirectly."

With a final wink, she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

 **Author's Note: I feel as though I should address the elephant in the room. I hope that I didn't scare too many of you off with that beginning. To be honest with you…That was one idea I had for Sam's Bad Reaction. Overtime, it seemed too farfetched with the way the story was going along so I reworked it into a nightmare and I think it came out all the better. Also, on a personal note, I got a new job! Thank you all for the support!**


End file.
